Her Majesty, The Marques Of Pembroke
by QueenAnne30
Summary: Anne's life is spared. And the King allows her to live out her days as the Marquess of Pembroke, with their bastard daughter. But Anne Boleyn is not a woman to take such insult kindly; her role in the King's Court is not yet at an end.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Anne's life is spared. And the King allows her to live out her days as the Marquess of Pembroke, with their bastard daughter. But Anne Boleyn is not a woman to take such insult kindly; her role in the King's Court is not yet at an end.**_

 **A/N: So Tudor stories have been sparking my imagination at the moment and I currently have (not including An act of Fate and God's gift) this story and another few stories in the planning/early chapter's stages, of which I will also be putting up today. I do not intend to abandon any story, but sometimes I get inspiration for some stories and not for others and it actually helps me to write when I am able to extend my brain to a number of stories rather than just focusing on two of them and so I have decided to upload all of them, instead of just keeping them to my self.**

 **This story will be quite different to all of my other stories, and I hope that you all find it interesting.**

 **This story follows the Marquees of Pembroke Challenge:**

 **Henry manages to annul the marriage after the trial but before Anne's execution. The annulment becomes public and the people rally around Anne to prevent her execution seeing as she couldn't have committed treason if she was never married to Henry. Anne reverts to her title as Marquess of Pembroke.**

 **The requirements for this challenge are as follows:**

 **Henry must allow Anne to keep her lands and money**

 **Just before her trial Henry visited Anne's bed. After she is released for the Tower Anne discovers she is pregnant.**

 **Jane must die on schedule and Edward must also die as an infant (Shrugs it is AU)**

 **Eventually must be Anne/Henry yet again**

 **So I have the first three chapters completed, and am currently writing the fourth chapter (do not worry my other stories have not been forgotten), I will wait to post them until I see how this story has been received and if people would be interested in me continuing it.**

 **As always I make no claims to owning anything, this is just a work of my imagination. Some dialogue has been used from The Tudors and Anne of a Thousand days**

 **Chapter One:**

* * *

 **17th of May 1536**

 _ **Westminster Palace**_

" You are certain?" King Henry questioned, his eyes glaring daggers into the men in front of him. His loyal councillors, the Kings dogs that was what the commons called them.

It took a moment for any of his companions to answer him, he had no doubt that all of them were thinking of what was best to say, of what would anger him the least.

" Yes, Your Majesty," Cromwell responded his voice even but not quite calm, " The midwives confirmed the Lady's suspicions just an hour ago."

Henry could not help but want to laugh in response to his ministers carefully placed words. He had not mentioned Anne by any title, just that morning his marriage to Anne had been declared null and void; once again he had been left without a Queen and only a bastard daughter to his name. He called Anne the lady, the woman who has once been his Queen.

Cromwell had warned him against annulling the marriage, Crammer too had been shocked by his wish, Henry supposed that they had both worked tirelessley for the union, it must have seemed as if all their efforts had come to naught. Cromwell had stressed that the people might think it odd, for a woman to be convicted of adultery if the marriage had never taken place to begin with. Henry personally thought Cromwell was giving the common people too much credit, and besides the people of England had never warmed to Anne, her death he had no doubt would be a welcome relief to them, especially when he replaced the woman they so hated, with Jane. His people would love Jane as they had loved Katherine, even more so when she gave England its heir.

Since Charles had bought the rumours about Anne's infidelities forward, little had surprised Henry since Anne's arrest. Her verdict had come without any real shock, in truth she had been condemned before she had even walked through the doors, the men she was accused with had been found guilty, how then could she not be, even if they were to be swayed by Anne's charm and wit, even in her last days she still tried to out play him, Henry had been assured that her guilt would be made clear. And while he would never send an innocent woman to her death, he had known that he needed to be free of her, to marry Jane.

Yet once again, Anne Boleyn it seemed had the upper hand.

He had been told that after her trail she had fainted, and then for all the days since she had been ill. A doctor had seen to her (for she had still been the Queen of England at the time), and had suggested that she may have been with child; a midwife had confirmed such thoughts. Anne was due to deliver her babe in November, as always it was proving to be difficult to be rid of her.

Anne had sworn on the damnation of her soul that she was innocent of any crime against him, and that the child in her womb was his. Henry knew that some thought that he may return to her, the thought of a male heir too much to deny, but Henry had no such plans. If the accusations against Anne were indeed true, then there was no way to tell if the child was truly his, Henry could not even be sure that Elizabeth was his, how was he suppose to believe this woman who everyone claimed to be a liar, witch and a whore? He had been tricked into a marriage with her by false promises and declarations of love; he would not be so easily tricked again.

" She will remain in the tower until she has delivered the child, and then her execution will go forth as planned," Henry said seriously, he could see the look of surprise on some of his councillors faces, on others he saw happiness especially in the eyes of the Seymour's, " The lady should feel lucky that I am not inclined to kill her while her bastard is still in her belly." No one made mention of the fact that it was illegal to kill a pregnant woman, if he wished to, he would make it legal, but he was not such a monsters.

" Yes, Your Majesty," Cromwell responded again, not quite meeting his Kings eyes, " but what of the others?"

" They are traitors, they will die as such."

" Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

 _ **Tower of London**_

Anne had thought that the news of her pregnancy would at least allow her husband (for he was still her husband no matter what anyone claimed), to treat her with more kindness. She had foolishly believed that he would return to her, that he would abandon his Seymour whore and realise Anne and the others that had been wrongly accused with her were all innocent.

He had not. It had taken little less than an hour for word to get back to her in regards to his reaction and the decision about her pregnancy and fate. She had thought it to be her saviour, the last chance she had begged him for, yet it only gave her time. Once her child was born, she would be executed, her brother and the others were not awarded even that amount of kindness.

She knew it was almost time, she could hear the crowds gathering outside of her window, and as Anne pushed a chest up against the wall, with no care for her health or the health of her unborn child (for at least the moment), she just had to see it through, to see them, her friends and confidant's her dear sweet brother in their last moments. She thought she owed them that much, for if not for her they would never be in such a situation. They were to be killed for there loyalty to her, in any other nation loyalty to a Queen would reap rewards; in England it only earned death.

The window gave her a view of the scaffold and the sight put tears into her eyes. George was the first of the men to walk upon it, he had a title and as such he was awarded that honour, if it could be called that. She was surprised that the crowd was so quiet, as soon as George had walked upon the scaffold it was as if they had fallen silent, Anne didn't care for why, she was simply glad that she had been given the opportunity to hear her brothers voice one last time.

" I say to you," He began his words trembling only slightly, " I say to you trust in God and not in the vanities of this world for If I had done so I think I would still be alive, as you are now."

As much as she wished to Anne could not look away as he lowered himself into a kneeling position, she could not even imagine the fear he must have felt when he lowered his head onto that blood stained block, nor could she imagine the pain he felt at knowing that he was to die an innocent man, murdered so that his King could take a new wife. As her brothers head was taken from his body in one clean sweep, Anne could feel her body give out on her, the cries and sounds that came from her body were heart wrenching.

She could not understand why Henry, the man who had changed the very fabrics of his country to be with her, wanted her to suffer so much pain and anguish. If he wanted her dead so badly, why could he not have simply settled with her, why did he have to take more innocent people to their graves, people who had once been so dear to her heart and too his too.

She did not watch the others. Her grief for George was too much; she did not think she would have been able to bear the sight of any more death. Surprisingly the crowds remained silent. Anne had never attended an execution personally but she had been told that they were often rowdy and noisy affairs, it was almost as if the crowd to was grieving, the crowd was so silent that she heard the swing of the axe three more times.

She did not love or care for the others as she had her brother, yet still she grieved their deaths all the same. Mark had been a friend to her, she had seen him rise in court and now because of the friendship that had developed between them she had been endured to watch him fall as well. Her ladies had told her that he had ben tortured into his confession, and Anne did not doubt it, he would never have betrayed her otherwise. Henry Norris, she knew had had a crush on her but she had never returned such affections, in fact she had done the opposite she had encouraged him to marry Madge but he had been obliged to tarry and so he too had been imprisoned. She knew very little of William Brereton, to be truthful the man had always frightened her somewhat, she had always been under the suspicion that he hated her, perhaps that was why he confessed, or perhaps he had thought a confession would give him his freedom, either way Anne would pray for him.

Taking deep calming breaths Anne prepared herself to rise from her position on the floor, for Elizabeth's sake and for the sake of her unborn child she knew she had no choice but to remain strong.

* * *

 **18th of May 1536**

 _ **Tower of London**_

Charles held no desire to do what he had been ordered to do, yet it was the King's command, and what Henry wanted, Henry always got. He did not think it a job befitting his station, neither as the Duke of Suffolk or as Henry's most trusted friend and ally, yet still he found himself walking into the tower and into the rooms of Thomas Boleyn.

It gave him an almost sicking feeling to be once again walking towards the tower gates, in such a short amount of time. He had no love for Anne Boleyn, even in her days as Henry's mistress he had never been fond of her, he supposed he had his late wife to blame for that. Mary had hated Anne so much, that Charles himself had been obliged to feel the same, although he was slightly (only slightly) better at hiding it. He had never felt anything other than hate for the woman, yet as he had walked her to the tower, as he had told her what it was she had been charged with, he had felt sympathy for her, sympathy and guilt, the guilt was the hardest to deal with, he had hardly been able to look the woman in the eyes when he had arrested her, he feared that if he had, that one look into those dark orbs would have had him crawling back to Henry on bended knee and telling him that all the accusations were false.

Oh yes he knew there was no truth to the allegations that had been drawn up against the Queen. Oh Anne Boleyn was a flirt that could not be denied (and truthfully that was all he had ever said to the King) but she was not an adulteress, the woman was in love with her husband, even if he was no longer in love with her. While it was true that the woman was no saint, Charles had only slowly begun to realise that she was not the devil either. Yes it was true that she had stepped over other people to gain her crown and position, her rise had caused pain for many and the deaths of a few, but in the end Charles knew (as much as he would like to deny it) that the fault of all that had happened did not solely lie on her shoulders. It was Henry who decided what did and did not occur, it was Henry who decided who would die and who would be spared, Anne Boleyn had simply shown him that he had the power to do as he willed, and now no one would stand in his way.

As he walked into the rooms of Thomas Boleyn, he could not help but feel an overwhelming sense of rage, if not for him and his desires to place his daughters in the beds of Kings, then none of this would have ever happened, if not for Thomas Boleyn, Charles would not have the deaths of four innocent men (and possibly an anointed queen of England), on his conscious.

" Am I…Am I to be tried?" Boleyn's voice was weak, it was the first time Charles could ever remember not hearing an air of arrogance from the man.

" No," Charles responded with gritted teeth, "You are to be released."

Charles was sickened to see the smile that covered his counterparts face; he was even more disgusted when Boleyn tried to cover his glee by placing his hand over his mouth. He still could not quite believe that Henry was allowing the man to go with nothing more than a slap on the wrist. If anyone were to blame it was he, and yet there he was, having just lost his son, and his daughter too in time (once she had delivered her child) smiling and about to be set free.

" But," Charles started hoping to erase some of the mans relief, " Your Majesty commands that since you no longer have his trust and affection; that you are to be stripped forthwith of all of all your official purses and titles. You will no longer serve under the Privy Council; you will relinquish the role of Lord Privy seal and all its privileges. His Majesty also desires that you leave court and that you never show yourself in his presence again on pain of death."

Charles had been hoping to see some disappointment cross Boleyn's features, but he was left disappointed by the mans response.

" So I am to keep my Earldom?"

Charles was beyond outraged at Boleyn's nonchalant attitude; he was so beyond anger that he all but ran across the room before grabbing hold of Boleyn's shirt and slamming him against the wall.

" Did you watch your son die? Charles questioned, his tone angry but controlled, " What about your daughter, will you watch her suffer? Will you watch her die? Tell me, Boleyn, was it all worth it?"

* * *

 _ **Westminster Palace**_

It had been many years since he had been given reason to believe that his people would rise up against him. Not since his father's reign had Henry truly feared a rebellion, never had he been given anything more than grievances, even when he had left Katherine the crowds had not been nearly as rowdy as they were now.

It was the noise of them all that got to him the most, the screams and cries emitting from outside the walls of his palace, that despite the space between him and the common folk were loud and clear. He could have sworn that some of them were shouting murderer, others were calling for God to spare good Queen Anne, Henry was just glad that he had had the good sense to send Jane to Wolf Hall, no doubt she would give the people more reasons to shout.

Not once during their marriage had the people of England supported Anne as their Queen, yet now when he wanted to be rid of her, they acted as if she were the virgin mother herself.

" What is it they want?" Henry questioned through ground out teeth, his expression firm and unwavering.

" They are calling for the Lady Anne's release," Cromwell said, his voice stiff but clear, " and the executioner from Calais is refusing to come."

" There are many men I am sure who could chop of that Harlot's head." Henry ground out again, " It is not as if we do not have the time to find another."

" Your Majesty, If I may I do not think that to be the best course of action." Cromwell responded smoothly, making his voice sound as calm as possible. He could not believe that after all his work, to remove Anne Boleyn from power, that one simple mistake could ruin everything and spare her life. He had warned the King against it, he had told Henry that the people would not accept a charge of adultery if the adulteress had never been in a marriage to begin with, yet Henry as always had been insistent and this was the result.

" I do not care," Henry raged slamming his fist on the table in front of him, " Anyone who argues my word can stand on the block with her. I want her dead, I want this over with, Finished!"

" Your Majesty knows I only have you interests and the interests of England in my mind, I do not think that executing the Lady Anne is the best course of action, I think that such a thing could lead to civil war."

Henry stared at his minister with eyes full of anger, all the while wondering why things could never be simple when they concerned Anne Boleyn. Their relationship had never been simple and now when he was trying to move on, trying to rid him of all the pain she had ever caused him, it still wasn't simple. First she discovered she was pregnant and now his people were rebelling against him in her name.

" What is it you propose I do? Continue to stay married to a woman who has committed adultery against me, to make a known harlot the Queen of my realm, to pardon her for crimes for which she has been fond guilty and condemned to die for, what would be thought of me then, what would other nations think of the King of England, incapable of killing one simple woman."

" No Your Majesty, of course not," Cromwell said quickly not wanting to anger the king any further, " But perhaps you could allow her to live as a sign of mercy and goodwill to the people of England. You could allow her to live out her life in one of her estates as the Marques of Pembroke, it would almost be as if she did die."

Henry stared long and hard at the man in front of him thinking over his minister's words all the while knowing that he was speaking the truth. He could not risk his throne, not before he had a male heir to secure his line. He would send the harlot into exile where she could raise her bastard and never be heard of again.

" So be it."

* * *

 **19th of May 1536**

 _ **Tower of London**_

She had been sitting staring out into a brick wall for what she felt was an age. Her ladies tried to get her to talk, to play games, to even sing, but Anne refused all of their advances. She was in no mood to be merry, she may have longer than her brother and the others, but she would still die, one day soon the executioner would take away her head.

Nan came before her, a nervous expression upon her face and a plate of food in her hand. Anne just shock her head in response, she knew that for the sake of the child in her belly that she must eat and keep up her strength, yet she did not think that she would be able to stomach anything, not that night at least.

" I am not hungry," she said her voice soft but firm, " Take the food and leave me, all of you."

She knew they had been given orders not to leave her presence, yet they all complied to her message just the same. Some it seemed had forgotten that she was no longer their Queen; others she knew would obey her wish no matter her station, those that were loyal to her, those that had not betrayed her.

She was given peace for only a moment; she heard the door to her chambers (the Queen's chambers still), opening and heavy footfalls coming with it.

" I said…"

" Anne," Anne's head spun around at the sound of the voice, his voice, why had he come, did he really wish to punish her some more; had she not suffered enough. " Anne is it true?"

Anne looked at him with a quizzical look, what was it he wanted to hear from her, did he really think her guilty or was this just an act, a trap to get her to confess to sins she had not committed. She had heard the rumours, Nan had whispered them to her the day before, the people were not happy with her sentence nor the executions that had taken place on Henry's orders, perhaps he wanted to give them reason to believe she was guilty, well she would give him no reason to.

" Have you stepped into your own trap, my lord?" Anne questioned with a laugh, " Any evidence you have against me, you bought and paid for. Do you now begin to believe it?"

" Anne The court has already decided your verdict, but I don't want to hear your guilt from them, I want to hear it from your lips." Henry did not know why he had come to her, to see her perhaps for a final time, he had just known that he had to. She would be told of her freedom that night, yet for some reason he had wanted to do it, to show her that he was capable of being merciful…even to her after all she had done to him.

" That I was unfaithful to you?" Anne questioned with a smile, she could not believe that the man in front of her was the man she had married, the man she had fallen in love with, the man whom had fathered her children. He seemed nothing more than a monster now, a monster wearing a King's crown and her husbands face.

" Yes, Just that." Henry responded nodding, he needed to hear it from her; otherwise the question would plague him for the rest of his life, " Were you unfaithful to me whilst I still loved you? Of course, ill never know. Whether you say aye or no, I shall never know."

Anne stood from her chair in response to his words anger and defiance and hurt all flashing in her eyes. Who was he to condemn her of adultery, he who had promised to stay faithful and truthful to her, yet who had jumped from bed to bed once he had had her?

" You come here to make sure whether there was truly adultery, because that would touch your manhood or your pride," Anne spat out between clenched teeth, moving closer towards him with every word, " And even so, my heart and my eyes are glad of you. Fool of all woman that I am, I'm glad you are here. Go, then. Keep your pride of manhood, you know about me now."

Henry stared at her with a confused expression upon his face, why did she always have to enchant him so, why did she always know just what to say to make his heart flutter and his blood boil. " Anne, is it true that you're glad to see me?"

" Yes it's true, now what do you want of me?"

" Agree that the marriage never was, give up all rights. You can take Elizabeth and the child in your belly, you will be cared for. Please just set me free."

" You have already annulled the marriage Henry what good will my agreement be?" Anne questioned her eyes turning darker with each word she spoke, " I will not give you my leave to marry that Seymour wench and make our child, our children bastards."

" Anne," Henry raged, her defiance grinding on his every nerve, " You have left me no choice, you have been found guilty of treason, of adultery. What more can I do?"

 _By your order_ , Anne thought but did not say, there was no point in proclaiming her innocence not when he had already made up his mind about her guilt. " Once I told you any children we had would not be bastards. You promised marriage and the crown. Now you try to dance out of your promise. Well, I won't have it! We are man and wife together. King and Queen. I keep that. Take it from me as best you can."

" It has already been decided there is nothing you can do to change it." Henry responded furiously his whole body shaking with anger.

" Then why have you come Henry, what more can you take from me, please just go," Anne knew she was on the verge of collapsing, but with every fibre of her being she held her sadness back, " but before you go, perhaps you should hear one thing. I lied to you. I said I love you, but I lied. I was untrue. Untrue with many.." Anne lied never losing eye contact with the man before her.

" That is a lie," Henry said, he wanted to believe more than anything that she was being false with him, to see the accusations on paper was one thing, to hear them from her lips was another entirely.

" I was unfaithful to you with all of them." Anne lied again her voice getting more angry and more fierce with every word she spoke, " with half your court, with soldiers of your guard, with grooms, with stable hands, look for your life at every man that ever knew me and wonder if I didn't find him a better man than you!"

" You whore," Henry, raged, his palm connecting with her cheek in a firm movement. He had never hit her before.

" But Elizabeth, and this child in my belly are yours." Anne declared, her voice not once wavering, " Watch them as they grow, they are yours. They are Tudors! Get yourself a son off of that sweet, pale girl if you can- and hope that he will live! But my children shall reign after you! Yes the children of Anne the Whore and Henry the Bloodstained lecher- shall rule. And remember this; my children will be greater rulers than any king of yours. They shall rule a greater England than you could ever have built! Yes my children, my children will rule, and my blood will have been well spent."

Henry could do nothing but stare at the woman in front of him in disbelief, words had forsaken him. Half of him wanted to strike her again, if it were any other he would have, the other part of him wanted to have her executed, to forget the whole conversation he had had with Cromwell and have her killed and out of his life for good, the smallest part of him wanted to wrap her in his arms and take her then and there, but he could take none of those options. For the sake of his reign she had to live, no matter the atrocities she had committed against him, he had little choice. Once he married Jane, she would be forgotten anyway, she would never again have to set an eye upon her.

Taking a deep breath, Henry spoke as calmly as he could manage, " I have decided to be merciful for the sake of Elizabeth and the past we once shared, you shall live. You will leave the tower tonight and make your way to Pembroke castle, there you shall reside as the Marquees of Pembroke and you will not return to my sight unless you are commanded to. Do you understand?"

Anne did not know whether to believe his words or not, and she found it very hard to believe that his decision was an act of mercy, perhaps Nan had been right perhaps the people had risen up against him.

" What of our children. What of Elizabeth and the child in my belly?" Anne questioned boldly, she would not thank him, he had murdered her brother and three other innocent men, and she would not thank him for not killing another innocent. The only thing she had left in the world was her children, Elizabeth and the baby that was not yet born; it was their fates she was concerned with.

" You can keep your bastards," Henry spat out, he was still consumed with anger, " I will have your daughter sent to you madam."

It took everything Anne had to not smile in response to his words; instead she simply curtsied, purring out "Your Majesty," as she did so. His eyes despite the anger they held were still full of lust. Jane Seymour would be lucky if he lusted after her half as much as he still lusted after Anne.

* * *

 **A/N: So there is the first chapter of the first of my new stories, I do hope you enjoyed it please let me know what you all think and leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter of Her Majesty The Marquess of Pembroke, I did not want to post this chapter until I had finished the new chapter of An act of fate, as I knew a lot of people were worried that I would abandon one of my original stories to make way for one of the new ones and I ensure you that will not happen. I love all my stories equally and have an equal interest in all of them.**

 **I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who supported this story the amount of support it received made me so very happy. A huge special thank you to all those who reviewed, or placed myself or the story on their favourites or alerts list it really did mean the world to me.**

 **As always I own nothing. Please enjoy and review.**

 **Chapter two _:_**

* * *

 **22nd of May 1536**

 _ **Pembroke Castle, Wales**_

Pembroke Castle was not nearly as beautiful or as grand as the residences she had come to know in her time as Queen, nor even when she was Henry's mistress. Nor did it bring with it the comforts of Hever, the familiarity of her childhood home. Yet still Anne found it be beautiful, it had become hers the moment she had been created the Marques of Pembroke, yet in all the years since she had never laid eyes upon it. She had not had a reason to, until now.

It was a nice enough castle, it was honey-stoned, stout and square, sitting just beside the River Cleddau, It would do. For Anne and her children (Royal bastards now) it would do.

Nan and Madge where the only of her ladies permitted to stay in her service, she thanked Henry for that small mercy, she didn't thank him for any others. Nan had journeyed with her, while Madge had been in charge of collecting her possessions, the Queen's jewels of course would remain behind, but everything else, everything else was hers. And she wouldn't allow Henry to take one more thing away from her.

There were few people waiting for them when they arrived, Anne knew she would trust none of them, they were all no doubt sent by her husband..the King she corrected herself, no matter how much it pained her to think so she could not think of Henry as her husband any longer, it would only pain her to do so. Still she was glad he had at least sent her some people, she would need them to help keep the castle in an immaculate state, if there was one thing Anne could not stand it was a messy home. She would not be the owner of an unkempt house.

She was glad that he sent no jailors to watch her every move, to dictate what she could and could not do, no doubt he had not wanted to waste much thought or expenses upon her, she should be glad of that she knew, the further away she was from his thoughts the safer she and her children would be.

" Nan," Anne said taking her most favoured ladies arm into her own, as they walked towards the entrance of the castle. Anne did her best to ignore the hesitant bows that were being directed at her, just a month before they would have all been on bended knee showing her with praise, " Tell me what news is there from court? Is it true that mistress Seymour was sent from court?"

" Yes madam," Nan responded gently, and Anne could just tell that she mulling over what words were best to say, " She was sent away just before your arrest my Lady, though she returned just two days ago by Royal barge."

" Has the betrothal been announced?" Anne questioned, her eyes watching her feet as they moved.

" It was announced that same day, they are to be married by the 30th of this month," Anne could tell just by the tone of her companions voice, that she was just as displeased about the turn of events as Anne herself was, yet like Anne she also knew it to be prudent to watch what they said.

" Thirteen," Anne murmured to herself, her face unreadable.

" Thirteen, My lady?" Nan questioned

" Thirteen days, when they are married it will be thirteen days since my marriage to the King was declared null and void, it seems like an incredibly short amount of time." Anne explained, her voice low. How quickly Henry changed his mind, perhaps Jane Seymour too would not survive his wrath, Anne could not help but wonder what lies the King would come up with in order to be rid of Jane if she did not give him the son he so craved.

Nan made no response to her musings, and Anne was glad for it. She did not want to be given an opportunity to say something that would hinder her chance of raising her children. They could never be taken from her.

* * *

 **30th of May**

 _ **Whitehall Abbey, London**_

Her wedding dress had been designed before her betrothal to the King had even been announced. Henry had informed both her family and herself of his desire to take her as his wife, before the harlot had even been arrested. When she had questioned her brothers over that bit of information, they had told her not to worry about it, for it was the Kings business.

Yet still Jane could not help but worry, she may have been sent to Wolf Hall for the proceedings, but news still spread. Despite Jane's hatred for Anne Boleyn, she couldn't help but feel slightly sympathetic towards her situation. Jane knew without a doubt that Anne, while guilty of a great many things had not been guilty of the crimes she had been accused of. Jane had been one of Anne's ladies, she had observed her movements, while the woman could occasionally be a flirt, she was no adulterer, yet she had been condemned to die as one. Jane would never have expressed her feelings out loud of course, she was to be the King's wife, the Queen of England, she could not express such thoughts out loud. It could not be said that she disagreed with the King's wishes.

She had thought all was lost for her when the Ladies pregnancy was announced, she had thought it even more so, when Henry had released Anne, despite the woman being found guilty of the crimes she was accused of. Yet her father and brother had told her not to worry, the King was simply being merciful she should be grateful of

Such things.

Jane knew that things would have been much easier for her had Anne died on the scaffold as she was meant to. There would be no one who could dispute her marriage to Henry, if both Queen Katherine and Anne were dead. Yet still Jane had no doubt that the people of England would grow to love her, especially if she reconciled the Princess Mary with his majesty, and of course bore his long awaited for heir.

Jane's style of fashion had always been much like her personality modest and meek, she had never been one for extravagant jewels nor stylish dresses. She was a true English beauty; she did not think she needed the rest of it. Yet today, on the day of her marriage things were much different. She was to be the Queen of England, the wife of the King, as such she had no more need for simple dresses and limited jewels.

Her hair was styled neatly in a simple bun, a long lace veil sitting upon her head. She wore a crown, despite the fact that she had yet to be proclaimed Queen, it was heavy upon her head, but Jane did her best to hold her head straight despite the weight of it. Her gown was of course white in colour, with gold thread adoring the bodice, skirt and sleeves in an elaborate pattern. Her sleeves were fit tightly around her arms, and she wore a matching set of pearl earrings and a large pearl necklace. She just hoped the King was pleased by her appearance.

Jane walked down the aisle before Henry. It was unusual in a way but it didn't bother her much, Henry was the King, it was him the attention should be focused on. They didn't have that large on an attendance, Henry had not wanted the wedding to be a public affair, he claimed it was because he wanted it to be intimate but Jane thought it was because he was still not quite in the good graces of the common people, no doubt he didn't want to parade his new marriage when there was still grumblings about the dissolvent of his last one.

She heard him enter the room; his footsteps were loud yet she made no move to turn and look at him that would not be proper of her. She had to always remain submissive and obedient in his eyes. She did not chance a glance at him until he was standing beside her, and when she did it was for the briefest of moments, before she took his hand in her own, muttered out a 'Your Majesty," and gave a slight curtsey.

When she looked at him she noticed that she was dressed just as grandly as she was, if not more so, and his outfit she thought (also white and pale gold in colour), almost matched her own. They would look a perfect royal couple.

" We are come here together before God and these witnesses to join in Holy matrimony Henry VIII, King and England and France, defender of the faith, Supreme Head of the Church of England, and the Lady Jane Seymour," Archbishop Crammer, said in a booming voice, " And if there be any among you who may imagine some impediments as to why they should not be married, let them speak out, or forever hold their tongue."

Jane knew that no objections would come, her family and Henry's most loyal supporters where the only ones present, in the circumstances Jane knew there had been little other option. Yet that did not matter, Anne Boleyn would soon be forgotten, far away in the countryside where she could do no harm, and Jane would be the Queen, and like good Queen Katherine before her, she would be a Queen of the people's hearts.

* * *

 **1st of June 1536**

 _ **Hudson House, Hertfordshire**_

It had been three years since Mary Tudor, The Princess of Wales, and the only true and legitimate child of the King of England and her sainted mother Queen Katherine had worn any other colour than black. Yet when she had heard that Anne Boleyn, had been arrested and sentenced to die, she had thought it a good reason to wear a gown of colour for surely her mother to would be in a sea of colours.

Yet now when looking at the swainish ambassador in front of her, Mary found that she once again wanted to be dressed in black.

" So the Harlot continues to live?" Mary all but spat out, she could not believe the woman had managed to worm her way out of the charges against her, and find herself pregnant once again. She must have been a witch of that Mary was sure.

" I am afraid so Your Highness, as you know a pregnant woman cannot be executed, and your father it seems had decided to be merciful." Chapyus responded evenly, neglecting to mention the fact that King Henry had only spared the woman (who Chapyus believed despite her many faults was not guilty of the crimes she was charged with), because of the great pressure that had been placed upon him by the commoners.

Mary just nodded solemnly to the ambassador's words; it was more mercy than her mother had even been shown. Elizabeth at least was allowed to reside with her mother, and they had not been housed in some dank desolate castle, with little money to care for themselves. Anne Boleyn had been found guilty to treason yet still her father was inclined to treat her kindly. The only sin Mary's mother had ever committed was to be unable to produce a living son, she had loved her father until her death yet still it was her who had been treated like a common whore. There was one positive at least, Anne Boleyn may have been alive but she was no longer Queen, Mary's hopes to being restored to her fathers good graces were not completely lost.

" Tell me about this other Lady, that my father has married, this Jane Seymour? I have been told in confidence that she is of our faith, and that the King loves her. "

" And that she means to restore your grace to the succession." Chapyus added quickly.

" And Elizabeth will become a bastard now? As I have been a Bastard?"

" Yes Princess. The Brat is now officially a bastard."

* * *

 **2nd of June 1536**

 _ **Pembroke Castle Wales**_

She was dressed simply, in a light and flowing white gown, the day was hot and she had not wanted to be uncomfortable, especially not in her condition.

Anne had found it difficult to decide what to wear everything she owned reminded her of _**him**_. She did not own a piece of clothing or a jewel that he had not laid eyes upon, many of the things she had in her pocesion had been gifts from him. Even the gown she was currently in she had worn during their courtship; She had thought it made her look like a young maid, a virgin, the very thing he had wanted, yet now she wore it for the comfort more than anything else, the feeling of freedom the loose material left over her growing belly, it was not a Queen's gown, but then she was no longer a Queen. As much as she tried to block her mind the dress still bought back memories and they pained her so. Anne knew however that she would have to get over such things quickly; she no longer had the funds to accommodate her lavish tastes. Her allowance as the Marques of Pembroke remained, yet it was not the riches she had grown used to as a Queen, or even still when she had been Henry's mistress, for she hadn't needed to worry about money then. Now however she had a household to manage, a daughter to accommodate and servants to pay, she could no longer afford to be so vain. She was lucky that during her years she had collected a vast number of clothing and jewels, she was luckier still that despite three pregnancies (before the one she was currently enduring) that her figure had not much changed.

Elizabeth was to arrive any minute now, Anne had been sent a letter two days prior to be informed that 'the Lady Elizabeth,' would be arriving on the 2nd of June and that she should make preparations to prepare for her stay. The letter had been written in Cromwell's hand and signed by him as well, Anne had thought it an insulting letter as if she, a woman of an impeccable upbringing, would not know how to accommodate for her own daughters needs.

Elizabeth's carriage arrived without much fanfare or announcement, in the eyes of the law the girl was a bastard now and as such Henry no doubt thought she had no need of such things. It had been just over a month since she had laid eyes on her daughter, yet still Anne thought she had grown. Her hair still sitting just above her shoulders was arranged prettily enough, it was the gown that shocked Anne the most, or rather that hurt her the most. Her daughter was wearing the beautiful yellow dress that she had worn the day Anne had thought herself to be on the edge of a golden world. She had been pregnant with the King's son, Katherine was dead and Jane Seymour was not yet in the picture, the image of Elizabeth in the gown only served to remind Anne of how wrong she had been. Anne supposed that unlike herself, Elizabeth did not have a vast collection of clothes, she was only three, and while Anne had always made sure that her daughter was dressed a befitting her station, Anne more than anyone knew how expensive it was to keep a such a young child in clothing that fit her, Elizabeth would no doubt grow out of all of her things, in a few months times, and Anne would have to find the money to buy her new outfits. She still had time to think of such things however, although Anne was certain of one thing, she would not beg, and she would not give Henry any reason to remember her or their children's existence.

" My Lady," Elizabeth said curtsying prettily once she had exited her carriage and was standing before her mother. No doubt Lady Bryan had instructed the girl that she should no longer address her mother as Your Majesty or Your Grace, Anne could not help but wonder if her daughter wondered upon the reasoning or thought it even strange, Anne hoped that her young daughter didn't dwell on such things, but knowing her daughter, who was brighter than her years, Anne doubted it very much.

" Oh Elizabeth, My own heart," Anne sighed bending down to her daughters level with outstretched arms, Elizabeth did not even hesitate to run into them. For the first time in what felt an age, Anne felt something other than empty inside; she still had something to live for after all.

" Is this to be our new home, Mama? Lady Bryan said I was come to live with you." Elizabeth questioned, her eyes wide and confused as she gazed upon Pembroke Castle. It was a much larger place than Hatefiled.

" Yes Elizabeth, it shall be our home for just the two of us." Anne said smiling softly as she rubbed a hand through Elizabeth's red locks. She would be forever grateful for her daughter's hair, the whole world knew she was Henry's daughter because of it.

" What about Lady Bryan?" Elizabeth questioned, she had been distressed to learn that her Lady mistress would not be accompyning her on her journey to Pembroke, it was just another thing that had changed.

Anne tried not to feel hurt by her daughters need of her former governess, she had no doubt that in time Elizabeth would come to enjoy the fact that it was just the two of them.

" What about Papa?" Elizabeth added her voice even more curious; it was odd for her to not see her parents together.

Elizabeth's second question hurt more than her first, but Anne could not blame her daughter for it. She was young and inquisitive such changes would not go unnoticed to her, but Anne did not have it within herself to explain what had occurred just yet. She needed time; time to deal with the situation herself, before she properly explained it to her daughter.

" Just us Elizabeth, would you not like that?" Anne questioned, trying to make her voice sound coaxing and calm. She stood up from her kneeling position on the ground and took Elizabeth by the hand, leading them into their new abode.

Elizabeth nodded her head with a smile, before frowning slightly and whispering to her mother, " Why is it Mama, that yesterday I was my Lady Princess, yet today I am but My Lady Elizabeth?"

Anne looked at her daughter in some level of shock before schooling her expression and taking a deep breath, " We will speak of such things later Elizabeth." She did not want the servants about when she spoke to her daughter about such matters, she needed to explain such things in her own way, and without worrying about prying ears eager to take her daughter from her.

Elizabeth looked at her mother with some disappointment, yet Anne made sure it did not last long, " I have news for you Elizabeth, you are going to have a little sibling soon."

Elizabeth looked at her mother with glee, before glancing uncertainly at her mothers stomach, it was not the first time she had been told such news, " I will pray for a brother Mama."

" No Elizabeth, we shall just pray for a living child, that is all that matters. "

* * *

 ** _June 20_ _th_**

 ** _Sawley, Lancashire_**

The sight of Sawley Abby burning to the ground could be seen for miles away, the smoke rose high in the sky and the smell of ash was all but overcoming. Robert Aske, however did not just see the smoke, in his position he has saw the whole thing occur, and to him it was nothing less than a great tragedy to see his parish burning to the ground. He had of course heard of the destruction of the monasteries but to actually see it happen to his own was another thing entirely.

Most had thought that when the king divorced Anne Boleyn (however unjust it may have been) and married Jane Seymour (a good catholic woman by all accounts) that the raids on religious houses would end, and that England would return to Rome, yet now it seemed that all of them had been placing the blame on the wrong persons shoulders.

" Look what they've done John, "Robert exclaimed his voice betraying him, and his emotions more than evident. It was not often that he become angry, yet now he could find no other emotion, which fit the feelings that were all but cursing through his veins. He could not understand how the King had allowed such evils to happen, and by his own order no less. "Just look."

" It is all Cromwell's doing," John Constable stated from beside him, the blame had quickly moved from Anne Boleyn's shoulders to Cromwell's, " Cromwell and that sect of heretics in London, that bastard. "

Robert could do nothing but nod his head at the words that had been spoken, yet a small part of him could not help but wonder if they were once again placing the blame on the wrong persons shoulders. Was it not the King, who made the decisions? Was it not Henry who decided what did and did not occur in the realm? He would of course not dare to speak such words out loud, it was one thing to speak ill of the King's ministers it was another entirely to speak ill of the King himself.

" I tell you now Mister Aske, "John continued his voice growing angrier and more determined with every word, " people, they're no longer willing to stand by, and watch their faith, and everything that they care for, be stripped away. I heard just yesterday, that two of Cromwell's commissioners were attacked in Lincolnshire. And here in Yorkshire, and a man of the commons stood up in his own church and said go away to follow the crosses. For what they've taken from us, we can follow them no more."

The people of England had accepted a lot from their King, they had forgiven him for much and bended to his will as was called for, yet this it seemed they could not forgive, for it had all been done without just cause. For corrupt religious houses to be abolished was one thing, for their wealth to be stripped away and placed in the King's treasurer, for good and just houses to be destroyed only for the benefit of the King and his council well those were things that the people of England could just not stand for.

"What am I supposed to do, John?" Robert asked, not truly knowing why John was bringing this all to him, he was but a legal man; there was nothing of importance about him, not for a cause such as this anyway.

"The commons here, in Lincolnshire, everywhere. They're prepared to fight, to save what they love," John replied and Robert just knew where he was going and what he was getting at, "But they need captains, they need clever, educated man to lead them."

"I'm no leader, John," Robert exclaimed, to be asked to be a part of a rebellion was one thing, to be asked to lead such a thing, well Robert did not know how comfortable he was with such a notion.

"Don't decide now, " John responded evenly, "We'll call a meeting, then decide... For the love of God,"

 _For the love of God._

* * *

 **A/N: So there was the second chapter I hope you all enjoyed it and I ask that you all review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I realised this morning that I had completed chapter three of this story, and I thought why not update it as well, for you all to enjoy.**

 **This chapter is a little filler more than anything else, yet still it has some important developments to lead up to later chapters which will be much more important.**

 **I would like to make a little note in regards to a reviews I got regarding Anne's wealth. I know that Anne as the Marquess of Pembroke was given an** **exubarent amount of money, and as such that she was not and would not be poor by any regards. However she has just seen her brother and three others lose their heads for a crime they did not commit, she also nearly lost her head, and was banished, her marriage annulled and her daughter made a bastard. As such I think it is reasonable to assume that while she does have her money from her title as a Marques she knows better than anyone that what Henry can give he can also take away, and that is why she is choosing to be more careful with her money, just in case Henry does decide to take it all away from her.**

 **Anyway thank you as always to everyone who reviewed, or put myself or the story on their alerts list. It really means a lot.**

 **As always I own nothing. Please read and review, oh and enjoy :)**

 **Chapter three:**

* * *

 **June 22nd 1536**

 **Whitehall Palace, London**

Henry looked at his chancellor standing before him with a slightly impatient look upon his face, while it was true that he was the King and had much matters to deal with in regards to his country, it was also true that he was a newly married man, and he also had duties in providing the realm with an heir, as it currently stood his only legacy was two illegitimate daughters, both who often proved themselves to be more trouble than they were worth.

" Thomas, What news do you have for me?" Henry questioned, his anxiousness to leave his meeting with Cromwell all to clear in his voice.

" Your Majesty has received a letter from the Emperor, congratulating your new marriage. Since he see no further impediment, he writes that he is very anxious to create a new accommodation with Your Majesty."

" Good," Henry said nodding his head, he had more than expected letter from Spain and France both, with Katherine dead and Anne out of the picture, neither of his rival monarchs had reason to be in disagreement with him, Henry just hoped that the Emperor did not once again begin pushing for Mary's reinstatement now that his marriage to Anne had been decreed null and void. " What else?"

Cromwell looked at Henry slightly nervously as he inspected the second letter in his hand, he was not quite sure how the King would respond to a letter from his eldest daughter, nor how he would respond to her words, " The Lady Mary has also written to you, Majesty."

" What does she want?" Henry all but growled out between clenched teeth. His relationship with his eldest daughter had been nothing but strained for years now, once she had been the pearl of his world, and while he still loved her dearly for whatever she had done against him she was still his daughter and his eldest child, her insolence was beginning to become intolerable, he could not imagine what other nations must say of his relationship with Mary, how was it that a King and Father could not make his own child obey his decrees and wishes. How was he suppose to be seen to rule a country if he could not even control his daughter.

" She writes, that it is time now to forget the unhappy past, she begs to be taken by your Majesty's forgiveness and humbly beseeches you to remember that _I am a humbled woman and your child._ " Truthfully Cromwell did not know what response to expect from Henry, he knew that the King wanted his daughter to relent, to sign the oath and declare herself a bastard, yet still the girl was his child, and there was no doubting that if pushed, perhaps by Queen Jane, the king may be persuaded to take Mary back into his fold. Cromwell personally did not want the Lady Mary welcomed to court, especially not if she refused to sign the oath, she no doubt hated him and saw him as a heretic, she had been raised a catholic Princess, and therefore she was a danger to all who believed in England's reformation, him especially.

" Ill never take her back," Henry responded, and it took all of Cromwell's strength to not sigh in relief, " Not until she first submits herself to me on the subject of her mothers marriage and the supremacy. You'll send her the delegation of it, if she truly wants to the forget the unhappy past, the she can start by signing it."

" Majesty," Cromwell said bowing his head and preparing to be dismissed.

" Was there nothing else?" Henry questioned, a slight air of hope in his voice. He had at the very least expected a letter of progress regarding Elizabeth or even Anne's pregnancy, he had expected his former wife to write to him, it was just something Anne would do. She was never known for following orders, or obeying his wishes, not like Jane, Jane who would do everything he wished without a single complaint, perhaps if Anne had of been more like his beloved Jane then… no he mustn't think of such things, Anne Boleyn was a liar and a whore, it would not do well for him to dwell on her or her bastards.

" No Your Majesty," Cromwell responded looking quite confused, as if he could not possibly fathom who else the King would wish to here from.

Henry just nodded his head, trying to get his thoughts away from Anne Boleyn and towards Jane, yet when he tried to forget about Anne he could not help but be reminded of Elizabeth, oh there was no doubting his daughters parentage only a fool would claim she was not his, yet perhaps in letting Elizabeth have her mother, he had robbed her of her father, it was not his daughters fault her mother was who she was, yet still he did not think he could stomach the sight of her. She was too much like Anne; he would forever be reminded of what Anne had done to him, whenever he looked at their daughter.

* * *

 **24th of June 1536**

 **Pembroke Castle, Wales**

" Bound to obey and serve," Anne said quietly rolling the words around upon her lips with a slight smile, " How fitting."

Nan made no response to her mistresses' words; she never quite knew how Anne would respond when they were bought some small piece of gossip from court.

" When I was his queen I was the most happy, now he has some dull obedient wench, I wonder if he feels as if all of his dreams have finally come to pass," _Katherine and I were never dull nor obedient, we did not serve._

" My Lady please," Nan said with worried eyes, " You never know who could be listening."

Anne had the grace to look slightly ashamed in response to Nan's warning. It was hard for her sometimes to remember to keep calm and reserved, especially with her pregnancy her emotions where always out of control. She still had not quite gotten used to her new situation, nor her promise to make sure she kept herself out of trouble for Elizabeth and the baby's sakes.

When people addressed her simply as My Lady, or Madam, she had to often fight the urge to scream at them and demand the respect she deserved as Queen, when people addressed her daughter as Lady Elizabeth it was even harder. She could not help but remember all those reports from Hatefiled she had received regarding the Lady Mary's conduct, how many times she had ordered the poor girl to be punished for her refusal to bend the knee and accept her bastard status, now Anne found herself in the same position, perhaps this was her karma.

She had forced Katherine and Mary to live as paupers when once they were royalty, now she and her daughter were forced to do the same, (While they were not poor by any means, they were still banished, banished and forgotten) while Jane Seymour and her whelps would be awarded all the curtseys and respects that had once been theirs, yet Anne could not help but think for how long. Henry had already got himself rid of an Infata of Spain, and the woman he had torn apart a country for with ease, how long would it be before he grew tired of his simpering and obedient wife. Katherine had been given twenty-four years to bear a son, Anne herself had only been given three, she could not help but wonder how long Jane Seymour would be given to bear a male heir, before Henry decided to find yet another new wife.

" Has there been any word of a pregnancy?" Anne questioned quietly, unconsciously placing a hand on her own growing belly.

" No my lady," Nan responded just as softly, Anne could see a slight smile appearing on her lips, no doubt she would be just as happy about Jane's failures as Anne herself.

Anne could not help but smile slightly at the irony of it all. Henry had made himself rid of her, because she could not give him a son, and he had married Jane in the hope that she would be able to do all that Katherine and Anne never had. Yet here Anne was heavy with Henry's child, while his queen's womb remained empty, Anne knew the two of them had only been married for not even a full month, but she had thought that the reason behind the quickness of their marriage was because Jane had found herself pregnant, and god forbid Henry have any doubt over his sweet little Jane's virtue, obviously she had been wrong, and now like everyone else she would have to play the waiting game, to see what would become of her successor.

"What of her emblem?" Anne questioned, wondering what picture Henry's new Queen would choose to represent herself. No doubt it would be something simple and dull, something with little meaning or importance, such things Anne thought would be fitting.

" A Phoenix, my lady." Nan responded softly her eyes lowered, as Anne looked at her in surprise.

" A phoenix?" Anne repeated as if she had misheard, a creature that rose from the ashes, "how fitting." Anne ground out sarcastically between clenched teeth.

How fitting indeed, Jane had risen to her status from the ashes of others, the deaths of four innocent men and the removal of her predecessor had given her a crown, yet it was Anne who had been labelled a monster.

" She is still yet to be crowned." Nan said quickly, and Anne just knew she had seen the darkness in Anne's eyes, that she had wanted to change her mistresses' thoughts.

" No," Anne responded absentmindedly, George's face, his head on a bloody block playing repeatedly in her mind, " He won't make that mistake again."

Jane would not be crowned until she delivered Henry a son; a child born from the blood of innocents.

* * *

 **30th of June 1536**

 **Whitehall Palace, London**

"Well sister, what news?" He still addressed her as if she were simply his sister, as if she were still the Lady Jane Seymour, and not the Queen of England. The King's most _**beloved**_ wife.

She and Henry had been married for a month now, for one whole month she had been the wife and queen of the King of England, his _third_ wife. Many called her a usurper all those that had once hated and detested Anne now hated and detested her. She tried not to think of such things, Henry loved her and the people would too once she delivered the king a son.

" News of what brother?" Jane questioned with a steely glare. Of course she knew what it was that he wanted to know, it was he who had ordered the midwife to be bought to her, even though she had never made any kind of a request for such a thing.

" Don't play stupid Jane," Thomas cut in from beside their brother, just as keen, just as eager to hear that his sister was carrying the King's child. Neither of them would be pleased with her answer, " Is there a child in your belly or no?"

" No," Jane responded evenly, and immediately their faces showed disappointment, " The King and I have been married but a month, it is still too soon.."

" Jane," Edward interrupted his voice harsh, as he moved towards her, his hands clasping firmly onto her shoulders as he came before her, " How long do you think he will give you, already they are saying he has taken a mistress."

Jane tried not to flinch at her brother's words; he spoke the truth she knew that he did. Ursula Missldon was warming her husband's bed when Jane herself was not. Yet Jane had befriended the girl, she was determined not to make an enemy of her; she would not make the same mistakes as the woman before her. She would not acknowledge nor show weakness at such things, it was her husbands right as the King of England to take a mistress, and it was her duty to obey and serve him, no matter her true feelings on the matter.

" We are just a month married, the King has not yet even inquired as to if I am with child."

" Jane don't you see if Anne Boleyn delivers a son, and you are not yet carrying the King's child all hope could be lost." Edward proclaimed, his grip on her tightening.

" The whore's child is a bastard, there is no proof it is even the King's." Jane exclaimed her voice defensive. As the words came out of her mouth she realised that she was trying to convince herself of her own words more than she was trying to convince her siblings.

" Done be so naïve Jane." Elizabeth said from across the room, Jane had almost forgot her sister was even there. She had been so quiet, " All of Europe knows that Anne Boleyn was innocent of the charges bought against her."

" No The King…"

" The King believed what he wanted to believe sweet Jane, as he always does." Thomas said his voice sweet; yet still his words left a bitter taste in her mouth.

" He labelled Katherine of Aragon a lair, and Anne Boleyn a whore, tell me sweet sister what will he have you called if you do not deliver a precious heir." Edward added, and his words left her cold.

For over two decades Henry had been married to Queen Katherine, once he had been devoted to her, once he had called himself her sir loyal heart, yet when it suited him, when he saw that she was incapable of delivering a son he cast her aside as if the past they shared was nothing to him. Anne Boleyn had had him in her grasp for over a decade, she bewitched him so much that he turned his own country on its head just for the chance to marry her, yet as with Katherine before her Anne had been unable to deliver a son, and she too had been cast aside, four had lost their heads in the process, Anne herself was only saved by a small mercy. Jane knew she had none of the history with the King as her predecessors had. She did not have decades of knowledge of him, she had been in his sights for only a few short months, and already she knew he was losing interest in her. She was dull and plain in comparison to those who had come before her. She needed a son.

" The King would not have put innocents to their deaths." Jane said firmly, yet despite the firmness of her tone, she was starting to doubt her own words.

She had been a member of Anne's household, yet the accusations against the woman had shocked even her, she had never been given reason to believe that Anne was unfaithful to his majesty, yet she had not believed that such accusations would have been made lightly.

" The King would do almost anything for an heir." Elizabeth said in response to her sister's words, and Jane knew that to be true. He had broken from Rome for Anne, and he had killed four men for Jane. Their blood was on her hands. It was a realization that made her sick to her stomach.

" Still, Anne's child would be a bastard, Henry would never welcome it as his own."

" Even if it is a son?" Edward asked his eyes locking with her own, " A boy in his very likeness?"

" It will be a bastard," Jane said again with more conviction, " Even if the whore was innocent of the charges against her, the marriage was invalid. Her children are bastards."

" Just pray for a child Jane, for the sake of us all."

* * *

 **1st of July 1536**

 **Pembroke Castle, Wales**

She had made sure to dress herself simply, yet elegantly all the same. The gown was one she had worn many times in the past, during the duration of her last three pregnancies. The dress was by Anne's own fashionable standards quite plain and boring, yet she had always been rather fond of it, the material was rich and brown in colour, with elaborate Tudor bell sleeves, it shaped her belly well, and she wore her hair down. Elizabeth was standing beside her, there hands entwined together, she too was dressed simply, in a gown Anne had recently made for her, it wad deep and blue in its colouring and Anne thought it suited her daughter well.

As they stood at the entrance of there home, Anne noticed that every few minutes Elizabeth would stand up on her toes and look from side to side anxiously, she was as excited as her mother, and Anne could hardly blame the girl, they had yet to have a single visitor, Mary would be their first, and with her would come her younger babes. Elizabeth no doubt would want someone to play with.

When she was Queen, new letters arrived at her door everyday, yet now very few responded to her words. She had been surprised to receive her sisters letter, Anne had played a large part in Mary's banishment, she had not expected to receive a response to her apologies, yet it seemed that the both of them had little left in the world, other than themselves and their children. There mother was a long time dead, their brother forever lost to them both, and their father in exile refusing to answer either of them, Anne had no doubt that Thomas Boleyn liked to imagine that Anne had died with George and the others, so that he did not have to face the disgrace of her alive, with her small title and her bastard child, when once he had been the father to a Queen, and grandfather to a Princess. No doubt he thought worse of her then he did Mary, Mary had caused them disgrace it was certain, but Anne, Anne had bought the end to their legacy.

When Mary arrived Anne found that her sister had not lost her looks, and as always she remained the more fertile of the two. At her breast Mary had a small infant, clutching her hand was a handsome little boy. Four children her sister had, four children to two different men, while Anne had just one, a single daughter and two dead boys, and another child in her belly. Everyday Anne prayed that the child in her belly would continue to live and thrive and that it would be the living image of the King, let them call her a whore, but there would be no doubt that her children were Tudors.

" Sister," Mary was the first to speak with a slight bend of her knee, made awkward by the babe in her hands and the boy who was all but clutching her leg. Once Anne would have been pleased to see her elder sister bow to her, yet now she got no feelings other than guilt from the action.

" Mary," Anne responded, surprised to find that there were tears in her eyes, " It is good to see you so well sister."

" And you, " Mary responded warmly, and Anne could tell that her sister too had many emotions, " All of you."

" Elizabeth, Sweetheart, " Anne said at her sisters words turning towards her daughter, it shamed her to know that Elizabeth would not remember her own aunt, and that Mary had last scene Elizabeth when she was but an infant. Anne did not even know the name of her sisters children with her new husband, " This is your aunt Mary, my sister, I doubt you remember her much."

Elizabeth smiled shyly, and dipped the knee slightly, with a muttered, "Aunt," the girl always remembered her courtesies and Anne was glad for it. Courtesy was a woman's armour; Anne had learnt that in her years both in England and abroad. Friends were not won with blunt words and threats but with fake smiles empty promises and compliments, whether deserved or not. Anne saw that now, she would make sure her daughter knew it too.

" You have grown beautiful, Elizabeth." Mary said smiling gently at her niece and Anne was glad, not for the first time, that Mary had the kindest nature of them all, Mary had always forgiven eagerly, her heart was too gentle it always had been.

Elizabeth blushed under her aunts praise as she always did when someone complemented her on her looks, the girl was young still for now she would blush and call people too kind, when she was older she would use such praise to her advantage Anne had no doubt of that.

" Thank you," Elizabeth said sweetly, before remembering her courtesies, " I think you are pretty too, my lady."

" Just Aunt will do Elizabeth." Mary replied her smile never waning.

" And these are your cousins Elizabeth…." Anne stopped short with dread realizing that she did not know the names of her sisters youngest children, Catherine and Henry she had known, she had seen them birthed and watched them grow, but Anne knew these too little ones not at all, she had hardly even known of their existence.

" Edward," Marry supplied pulling the little boy forward with a gentle nudge, yet still he made no move to remove himself from his mothers skirts, " And this is Annie."

Anne was touched by her sister's kindness, despite all the troubles that had come between them; her sister had still named her daughter for Anne. It was a kindness Anne felt she had hardly deserved.

" I am sure you will all be great friends," Anne stated her voice thick with emotion. She had gone too long without her sister and now Mary was all of her old life she had left, her father had forsaken her, and her brother was dead, Mary was all that remained and Anne was determined not to lose her again.

* * *

" Have you heard from father?" Mary asked hours later. They were seated by the fireplace in Anne's own bedchamber, Elizabeth and Edward chatted happily in a corner of the room, as Anne had suspected the two had become fast friends, and little Annie had been put to bed hours ago.

"No," Anne responded, with a cool edge to her voice. She had not thought much of Thomas Boleyn since the day she had seen him set free, when she had seen him look her in the eye and abandoned her all the same, " Have you? You are his heir now after all."

Anne regretted the last of her words immediately, George's loss was still to fresh, for the both of them it seemed, Anne had made no mention of his name yet his ghost hung between them.

" I will never be his heir, I doubt he will ever name one…."

" You are his eldest living child and you have two sons."

" He disowned me long ago Anne," Mary said softly, " He will never forgive me for marrying so low."

"Yours is not the worst dishonour that has befallen him surely, I lost a crown." _And George his head._

" Yes but your children are the Kings, perhaps if the one in your belly is a son…"

" Our father will have no place in my children's life, boy or girl I will not let him use them to his own gain." Anne responded firmly, her hand falling to her stomach without much thought, " Besides they will be bastards, Elizabeth and the child in my belly, Henry does not want them, he will not even claim them as his own."

" The whole world knows that Elizabeth is the King's, the child in your belly will not doubt be the same."

" The whole of Europe calls me a whore, one of mine will never sit the throne." Henry had labelled her a whore, an adulteress, a witch and a traitor, even if he had no more children hers would never be welcomed.

" Fewer than you think, Anne do you forget why you were freed?" Mary questioned, her voice low. Good, Anne thought, she too was wary of the ears around them.

" Mercy," That was what Henry had labelled it, after he had killed her brother and the others as well, "Mercy and a father's love, that's what he said."

" It was no mercy Anne," Mary responded her voice but a whisper, " The king had no choice, the commons had raised against him calling for your freedom."

" And now they shout their love for his new Queen, I was never loved Mary…"

" Nor is she," Mary said interrupting, " The people love her little, they call her pale and simple, some even swear she is barren, there has been no word of a pregnancy."

 _And here I am heavy with child_ , Anne pondered with a smile, how the thought must kill Henry, he had had her condemned their marriage annulled, all of it for a son, yet Jane Seymour's belly stayed flat while Anne's continued to grow. She would give the King a son, the son he so wanted, a son that had been conceived while there marriage was still valid, a son he had made a bastard. She would deliver all she had promised, and he would never enjoy it. The irony was almost too great for Anne to bear.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you all think? I do hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **In this chapter there was not much action, however it was still important nonetheless.**

 **Jane Seymour is not pregnant, while Anne's pregnancy continues to travel well. Henry has also already taken a mistress as he did on the show and in history quite quickly after his marriage to Jane.**

 **Anne has been reunited with her sister, who will become an important companion to her in the years to come.**

 **In the next chapter we will see more of the Lady Mary Tudor, and the** **Pilgrimage of Grace as well as Anne's development with Elizabeth, her sister and niece and nephew in Pembroke.**

 **Please review, to let me know what you all thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **As with my other updates I am sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. It was a rather difficult chapter to write, but I got there eventually, and I do hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Thank you as always to everyone for their support, especially to those who reviewed, or put myself or the story on their favorites or alerts lists.**

 **As always I own nothing. A few scenes in this chapter have used dialogue from 'Showtimes, The Tudors,' on which this story is based.**

 **Please, read, enjoy and review.**

 **Chapter four:**

* * *

 **18th of August 1536**

 _ **Richmond Palace**_

Mary waited with bated breath in the rooms she had been assigned to at her father's court. The last time she had been to court she had been but a child, now she was a woman of twenty years. A woman who had been forced to experience more hardships than most would endure their whole lives.

Mary was proud to say that she had endured what had come at her with dignity and grace, just as her mother had, just as her mother would have expected of her. She had stood tall in the face of adversity, she had not once relented upon her beliefs, no matter how many sweet promises had been whispered to her, and angry threats thrown her way, Mary had never deterred from her course; Until now.

She would be lying if she said she had not been hopeful when her father had discarded Anne Boleyn. Hopeful that it had meant he had finally seen sense, that he would welcome her back with open arms and apologise for all that had come between them. She had been hopeful also that his new wife would speak for Mary's cause, that Jane Seymour, a good catholic woman who had supported Mary and her mother (and who had been instrumental in Anne's fall), would fight for her reinstation.

But Mary had been wrong.

Her father had not seen the wrong in his ways, he had not discarded Anne with a desire to reinstate his daughter as his heir and rename her mother as his true wife and Queen. No, the King had simply grown tired of the woman he had changed his country for, she had failed to deliver him a son and so he had threatened to cut off her head, only mercy had saved Anne Boleyn and only relenting would save Mary now.

Mary had always been prepared to accept Jane as her father's wife and Queen, Mary's mother was dead, her father had been well within his rights to remarry (although there were some who would now say that Anne was the true Queen, when once they had said the same of her mother), and if Jane bore her father a son Mary would accept him as the countries future King. Mary had been ready and willing to come to such terms, but they were terms that never came to her.

He had still wanted her to sign the oath. She was still to be named a bastard and her mother and liar and a whore, Anne Boleyn's removal had done nothing to strengthen her position, in fact it may have just made it worse. He had been willing to kill her, if she had not found herself pregnant he would have, if the people had not risen up against her imprisonment he would have had her killed once the child was delivered, if he would do that to her, the woman he once claimed to love above all else in the world, Mary shuddered to think what he would have done to her, his rebellious and ungrateful daughter, had she not relented.

Mary still shuddered at the memory; her father had sent Sir Francis Bryan to treat with her. The man was a cousin of Anne Boleyn, yet it was rumoured that he helped orchestrate her downfall.

He had not been kind to her.

" _Lady Mary."_

" _My Lord," She had been pleasant, she had not even reprimanded the man for not using her correct title. She had been glad to see him, a representative of her father at last, a man to bring about peace, " I am very glad you've come to see me."_

 _Sir Francis had said nothing to her words, yet he had sat across from her all the same, " I've written a letter congratulating the King on his marriage, and begging leave to wait upon Queen Jane or to do her grace such services which would please her to command me."_

" _I'm afraid Lady Mary, I've not come here to discuss pleasantries," He had not sounded afraid nor even sorry, just smug, smug that he had been chosen to treat with the King's eldest child, " His Majesty urged you to sign this."_

" _What is it?" She had not really needed to ask, she knew already. Nothing had changed._

" _A list of articles, recognizing the King as head of the church, and your mother's marriage as incestuous and unlawful," She could not help but wonder if one day Elizabeth would be made to sign such an article, to declare her mother a whore and adulterer, " you must also renounce Rome and freely acknowledge your illegitimacy. If you do not sign, I'm afraid Mr Secretary Cromwell can not guarantee your safety."_

 _Mary was almost positive that Cromwell wanted nothing more than to see her head on a spike, " However much I love my father, and would do anything to please and satisfy him, I still cannot risk my mortal soul for the favour of an earthly King."_

" _You are an ungrateful daughter," The words had been almost spat at her, and Mary had not been able to hold back a shudder, not even the Boleyn's had ever dared to speak to her in such a tone, " Since you will not submit to your father, he will have to proceed against you for treason."_

" _No, no he would not," why not? He would have killed Anne, he would have left Elizabeth without a mother, and "I cannot believe it."_

" _Listen to me, " Mary had felt her heart constrict at the tone he had used, a fierce growl filled with so much hate and anger as if she had somehow wronged him in another life, " If you were my daughter I would smash your head against the wall until it was as soft as a boiled apple. Do you understand? Lady Mary."_

 _Mary had been unable to speak, unable to utter a single word, unable to tell him that she was not his daughter so it didn't matter what he thought, that she was her father's daughter; the King's daughter._

 _Her father had cast her mother aside, a woman who had borne him six children (although God had seen fit to take five of them away) the woman who had been by his side for over a decade, he had labelled her a whore and a liar. Her father had then cast her aside, his only living child, the girl he had called the pearl of his world, he had forced her to wait upon a bastard and refused to allow her to visit her dying mother. Her father had killed men that he had once labelled his friends, he had killed a man he had once called a brother and he would have killed Anne Boleyn and married Jane within a week. If her father had done all that then whose to say he had not sent this man, this monster to scare her into submission, whose to say he had not commanded Francis Bryan to do whatever it took to make Mary submit._

 _So Mary nodded her head and signed the papers in front of her._

 _She was a bastard now, by her own father's will._

She would be meeting with her father and Queen Jane privately, she would be presented to the court that night and Mary honestly did not know what event she was more nervous for.

She felt a hypocrite; she was only being allowed to meet with her father under such circumstances. She had signed the oath, but she did not mean a word of it, Chapyus had come to her straight after, as soon as news had been bought to him, the Pope would grant her forgiveness, she had signed under duress.

Her cousin however would offer her nothing else. Her mother was dead, and so too it seemed was the Emperor's interest in the situation. He wanted an alliance with her father; she had to make her way in the world alone now.

When she heard the sounds of the doors to her chambers opening Mary dropped to her knees immediately, she did not raise again until he was before her, she could see his black boots standing just millimetres away from her dress, he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face.

He looked young still, still the same man she had always remembered. Handsome and Kingly and fearsome all the same. The woman behind him was not what she had expected.

Her father's new wife had long blonde hair and a pale complexion, her eyes were blue and her dress was brown and plain. The only thing extravagant about her person was the pearls draped around her neck and on her headdress. Mary had heard it said that Queen Jane was fond of pearls and that all of her ladies were required to have one hundred and twenty four pearls upon their girdles, Mary had heard it whispered that Anne Basset had been refused leave to serve upon Jane because she had not been dressed grandly enough to be allowed to seek a royal presence.

She was a good looking woman, a good looking Englishwoman, yet still Mary thought her to plain for her father, to plain to wear the crown that had once sat upon her mother's head (and Anne's too she supposed no one had ever called Anne plain).

" Mary, here is a note for a thousand crowns. If you need anything else you need only ask." The King's voice was somewhat gruff, as if the sight of her somehow upset him.

Perhaps he felt guilty; perhaps he thought he could buy back her love.

" Thank you, Your Majesty." Mary responded, finding that like her father her own voice had a certain husky sound.

" Father." Henry implored, a funny look in his eyes. She had always called him father, 'Papa' when she was younger but he never wanted his own blood to address him by a royal title. He could not help but wonder what Elizabeth would call him, if he ever saw her again.

" Yes, Father," Mary, responded evenly smiling for the first time.

" Allow me to introduce me to your stepmother, Queen Jane," Henry exclaimed taking Mary's hand and placing it in the Queen's own hands, she was cold to touch.

" Lady Mary," Jane said her voice soft and sweet, she kissed Mary once on each cheek as if they were great friends before wrapping an arm around her new stepdaughter, " It is so good to finally meet you. I have some gifts for you."

She bought Mary over to a chest that Mary had never noticed in the room and opened it; it was full to the brim with fine fabrics, enough to make a new wardrobe with.

" Your Majesty is too kind," Mary, said slightly taken aback, she had not been expecting this.

" Mary, gifts like these are easy compared with gifts of the heart. It gives me more pleasure than I can say to see you reconciled with your father." _Lady Mary, I am here in kindness. I would welcome you back to court and reconcile you with your father if you will only accept me as Queen._ Mary didn't know why the words of Anne Boleyn had echoed in her ears at Jane's words but she could not help but shudder at it, once she had sworn that she would accept no Queen save her mother, yet here she was with her father's newest bride.

* * *

 **5th of October 1536**

 _ **Richmond Palace**_

" Mary's so sweet and affectionate," Jane stated interrupting the thick silence that had spread between herself and the King. They were eating their evening meal together as they so often did, yet for some reason Henry seemed distant with her, cold even, when he wasn't looking at his plate of food his eyes were wondering to his mistress.

He was angry with her and Jane didn't know why.

She had been everything he had wanted her to be, everything her brothers and father had told her to be, she had even reconciled him with his eldest daughter and there had been no word from Anne Boleyn since her exile. She thought he would be pleased with all that had happened; instead she feared he was growing tired of her. She had not been borne to keep a man's interests prolonged; she did not know how to make him want her.

" She's everything I had hoped she would be. It's no wonder she's so beloved for her virtue and goodness in the hearts of the people, Your Majesty has done well to find her a place at court, it is good to show her off," still he said nothing to her, he simply moved his head a fraction to acknowledge that he had heard her words, " Your Majesty, why will you not speak with me?"

" Because I am disappointed." Henry growled out between clenched teeth, wondering how she could not possibly see a reason as to why he would be disappointed in her.

" Why?" Jane croaked, fighting to keep her hands from shaking. It would not do her well to disappoint the king, Katherine and Anne had both once disappointed him.

" I'm disappointed because you are not yet with child."

 _And Anne is._ The words hung in the air left unsaid but it was clear that both were thinking them, the King had discarded Anne because she had failed to give him a son, yet she was pregnant and the woman he had replaced her with had not yet shown a single sign of being pregnant.

Jane could not help the shudder that ran through her body. Her predecessors may have proved incapable of delivering a Prince for the realm, but they had never taken so long to fall pregnant. Anne and Katherine both had delivered a child within the first year of their marriage, he had no doubt expected Jane to fall pregnant just as easily.

As if it was her choice as to when she had a child. She prayed every night for God to bless her with a son, and she prayed every night for Anne Boleyn to have another daughter.

If Anne delivered a son while Jane remained without a child what would stop the King from returning to her. His greatest desire was to have a male heir, and already she knew the lengths he would go to get one.

* * *

" What is it?" Henry questioned Cromwell angrily.

His Lord Chancellor had called him from his bed. Henry had been contemplating whether to visit Jane's bed or Ursula's for the night, he would have decided upon Jane in the end he was sure, from now until she found herself carrying his son, he would commit to visiting her bed every night (that would surely put a babe in her belly). Cromwell's messenger had come and all but ordered Henry to make his way to the Privy Council rooms in haste.

The matter had better have been urgent.

Cromwell looked as if he had swallowed a lemon in response to Henry's words; he looked very much as if he would wish to be anywhere else but in front of his King. Perhaps it was news of Anne, perhaps she had delivered her bastard, perhaps she had died in childbirth, perhaps she was a whore indeed and the child looked so unlike the King that it could not be denied, or perhaps (an even worse possibility) the child was his very image and he had cast it aside for a woman who could very well be barren.

" A great part of the north as well as part of Lincolnshire have risen in sudden rebellion against Your Majesty." Cromwell all but whimpered his words, and for a second Henry had thought he had heard his chancellor wrong.

A rebellion? It seemed impossible his people loved him, they had always loved him, _until recently,_ a voice in his head reminded him, _until you all but cut off your wife's head._ But surely that was not it, his people had not risen up against him when he had annulled his marriage to Katherine and declared Mary a bastard, there was no way they would do so for Anne's cause. The people had loved Katherine, but they had loved him more and they had never loved Anne, _because they blamed her, they thought she was the reason for the break from Rome, they thought it was her fault that Katherine was cast aside, maybe now they see that it wasn't._

Perhaps they had thought that with his marriage to Anne annulled and with Jane being of the Catholic faith that he would return to Rome and that he would reinstate Mary to the succession.

If they had believed that then they were fools.

" Why?" Henry ground out between clenched teeth. He knew well enough that whatever Cromwell told him he would not be pleased by.

" It seems that they are not pleased with the suppression of the ministries." Cromwell's voice was low and Henry had to strain himself to hear him.

" Why didn't you know?" Henry spat, " You are supposed to know everything that goes on here. You told me there was little opposition, on the contrary, you told me that most people were glad to see such placed dissolved, you were wrong."

" Yes, Your Majesty." Cromwell conceded bowing his head low, it was better he agree with the King now than argue his cause.

" Now you will fix it."

* * *

 **November 18th 1536**

 _ **Pembroke Castle, Wales**_

For Elizabeth's birth Anne could remember that she could hardly breathe.

She had been a Queen then, a Queen birthing the long awaited prince and she had been surrounded by a whole herd of people all confided to one room. Now there were only four people in the room with her, yet Anne still found that she could hardly breathe.

Mary was on one side of her and Nan on the other, while the midwife was placed in between her legs, with Madge doing the woman's bidding whenever it was needed. It was almost as the birthing chamber of a common woman would be, a common birth for a bastard child.

It was fitting really.

When Bessie Blount had given birth to Henry Fitzroy, the King had paid for a respectable midwife and sent his own team of physicians to watch over the birth and to be on hand in case anything went wrong. The King had sent his former wife nothing.

Anne had paid for a midwife out of her own pocket, the best one she could find in Wales, if anything went wrong it would be the midwifes job to fix it.

Elizabeth had been put to bed long ago with her cousins. Mary's eldest daughter had made the journey to Pembroke three months previously, and she was keeping watch over her cousin and half siblings, while Anne birthed her child into the world.

It was almost comical really how quickly Anne had forgotten the pain that had come with birthing Elizabeth. It was like once the child was placed in their mothers arms, that the pain was just erased so great was the joy to have a living and healthy child in your arms.

The pain she had endured in her last miscarriage would forever be engrained in her body and mind, but Anne that that this birth came a close second.

She felt as if he body had been split in two and she just wanted it to stop. She just wanted it to be the part where her child was placed in her arms and the pain was quickly forgotten.

" I can see the head my lady," The midwife announced suddenly and Anne felt a small sense of relief, she was near the end, her child was almost here, " It wont be long now."

" Come now, Push Anne, " Mary soothed from next to her, her grip on her sisters hand tightening, " Push."

" Arghhh," Anne screamed tears rolling freely down her face as she did so; she pushed with everything she had every last bit of strength she had in her to bring her child into the world.

And suddenly she heard an infant's wail.

" It is a boy, my lady." The midwife announced, lifting the screaming babe up for Anne's inspection so that she might see the truth of her words.

She had birthed a son. She had birthed the King a living son, and it was all for naught. Her son who should have been King was now seen to be nothing more than a King's bastard, that was of course if the King would acknowledge their child as his own.

" Is he healthy?" Anne questioned, leaning up on her pillows and watching as the midwife and Madge cleaned her son up and wrapping him in a woollen blanket.

" Very much so," The midwife responded, handing the boy into Anne's waiting arms, " He is a picture of perfect health."

 _And the very image of his father,_ Anne could see none of herself in her child, he was the King's image in every way, from the dark tuff of hair sitting on his head, to the shape of his nose and the colour of his eyes, he was all Henry.

He was everything she had once promised the King she would give him, _a son who is the living image of his father,_ but he was hers now and hers alone, Henry had cast them aside, he had cast this boy aside for the hope of a son with that _whore,_ a woman who after five months of marriage could not find herself with a child in her belly.

" No one will be able to deny he is the King's son," Mary said smiling down at her little nephew, " It's just with Elizabeth, he is a true Tudor."

" No," Anne responded fighting back tears, " he is a bastard, his father made sure of that."

" Anne, Jane is still not pregnant, perhaps now the King will…."

" What take me back?" Anne interrupted trying desperately to keep her emotions in check, " Declare himself a fool and a murderer? It will never happen, he doesn't want me…. he doesn't want us."

" Will you write to him?"

" Yes," Anne said kissing the top of her son's head, " I will write to him. I will tell him I have birthed him a son in his image, while his little whore's belly has stayed flat."

She would name her son George, for her brother and to remind Henry of the atrocities he had committed for Jane Seymour, the atrocities that had cost him a legitimate son.

The only question would be to his last name, she could not name the boy Tudor or even Fitzroy without the King's leave. But she would get it; the whole world would know that she had birthed the King a son.

* * *

" Mama," Elizabeth chirped happily, placing a finger in-between her brother's tiny hands, " Will George be King one day."

" No sweetheart, he wont is." Anne responded evenly, trying to not let her emotions ruin the moment between herself and her two children. They were all that mattered to her, Henry no longer did.

" But he is the King's son." Elizabeth said simply as only a three year old could. As if that solved all the problems in the world.

" Yes, he is," Anne, answered smoothly, she would not have her daughter ever doubting that she or her brother were Henry's children, " But I am not the Queen, your father has another wife."

" I hate her," Elizabeth stated angrily, " She ruined everything."

" We have talked about this Elizabeth," Anne responded calmly, taking one of her daughters red curls into her fingers and spinning it, " You can't speak so angrily about Queen Jane, no matter how you might feel."

" Because Papa would be angry?" Elizabeth asked her eyes huge.

" Yes Elizabeth. Your father would be angry if he heard you speaking ill of Jane." And Anne could not give Henry reason to feel anger towards their daughter, if Henry ever had any desires to have contact with either of their children again, Anne would make sure that they did not give him reason to treat them as he had treated Katherine's daughter.

" Will he come visit us now? To see George?" There was so much excitement and hope in her voice that Anne did not want to disappoint her.

Anne had sent her letter to the King informing him of his son's birth, but she did not know what sort or response to expect. She had never thought to see him again, after everything he had done to her she would almost be glad if she never laid eyes upon him again in her lifetime, but for some reason she had never given much thought to what would happen once her child was born, and now that that child was a son everything would change again.

" I don't know Elizabeth. I really don't know."

* * *

 **A/N: So there was chapter four, I hope you all enjoyed it and the developments that came with it.**

 **In this chapter we saw Mary reunited with her father, a bittersweet moment for her as it was only achieved because Mary signed the Oath of succession and publically declared herself a bastard and her mother's marriage unlawful.**

 **We also saw that Jane Seymour is still not pregnant (as in history it took her a while to conceive) and Henry is growing tired of her.**

 **The King has received word of the Pilgrimage of Grace, and is obviously not pleased about it.**

 **And Finally, Anne Boleyn gave birth at last, to a son, a boy in the living image of the King. The consequences of this will be explored in the next chapter.**

 **And there will be consequences, on Anne's position, on Henry's marriage and relationship with Jane and finally even with the pilgrimage of grace.**

 **Thank you again, please let me know your thoughts and opinions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here is chapter five of the Marquess of Pembroke, and I promise you all it is a big and important one.**

 **A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the story and to all those who placed myself or the story on their favourites/alert lists it really does mean a lot.**

 **As always I own nothing.**

 **Please read review and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5:**

* * *

 **21** **st** **of November 1536**

 _ **Richmond Palace**_

 _I have birthed you a son, my lord._

 _A happy, healthy and beautiful son, a boy who is the living image of his father, my promise to you is fulfilled._

 _Know this Henry, know that anyone who ever lays eyes on my son, will know him to be the son of the King. Know that is resemblance to you is so strong, that no one will be able to deny his lineage. Know that I have given you a son, where your new queen's womb remains empty. Know that I have named him George, so you and all that know of him will be reminded of the atrocities his father has committed to take a barren woman as his Queen._

 _So come and see my lord, come and see your son, come and see all that you have lost to take Jane Seymour into your bed._

 _I have named him George as you have already seen, but I must know will he be a Tudor or a Fitzroy._

 _The Marquess of Pembroke._

Henry could barley stop himself from clenching his teeth together while he read through Anne's letter. She was angry and bitter and had such a letter come from anyone else he would have called it treason and demanded his or her heads. Yet for some reason he now could not bring himself to command such an order.

Anne had delivered the child she had carried, there was nothing stopping him from having her executed any longer, but he couldn't. His people were already seeking to rebel against him, he could not give them further cause, and nor could he bring himself to leave Elizabeth without a mother…nor even this new little addition.

" How much of what she says is true?" Henry demanded of Cromwell, who was standing before him with his own letter clutched in his hands. Cromwell's letter was not from Anne however but from the midwife who had delivered the Marquess of Pembrokes bastard.

" The midwife writes that _'the Marquess of Pembroke has been delivered of a healthy and strong son on the 18_ _th_ _of November in the year of 1536, she writes that the boy is dark haired and blue eyes, that he is long limbed and a most healthy weight, the Marquess has named the child George although as of yet she was uncertain as to his last name.'"_ Cromwell's voice all but shuddered as he re-laid thee midwifes words to the King. Henry was already displeased with him because of the uprising in the North and now Anne Boleyn had delivered a son.

It had been Cromwell who had bought most of the allegations against the former Queen (on the King's orders mind you, he had been ordered to look into the allegations), he had not however been ordered to fabricate them as he had done. But Cromwell had seen what had happened to Wolsey when he had been unable to secure a divorce from Katherine of Aragon, Cromwell would not have allowed the same fate to befall him, and besides Anne had been a dangerous enemy, Cromwell just wished that getting rid of her had of been easy as getting rid of the four men that had been imprisoned with her.

Creating the evidence against Anne had been too easy. No one truly would have looked at the dates, no one but him (and Anne no doubt) would know how unbelievable the allegations truly were, but it had been easy enough to convince the King (with Brandon's help) no one could have denied that Anne Boleyn was a flirt, that she kept in the company of questionable men, and that her bond with her brother was _extremely close,_ and Henry, well Henry had fallen for the Seymour girl, and had grown to resent Anne who had failed time and time again to give him a son.

Until now.

Oh Cromwell knew there was no chance that the boy the Marquess had delivered could be anything other than the King's son, just as there was no doubt to Elizabeth's paternity there would be no doubt of this boys. The question was what would the king do now?

Queen Jane was yet to conceive, and if Anne's boy looked so like the King as she claimed well then Henry would be a fool not to acknowledge at his own. No doubt there would be many who would think that he would once again return to Anne now. If they thought that then they were fools.

If the King were to return to his former wife, it would mean admitting that he had killed four innocent men (one of which had been his brother by marriage) it would mean admitting that he had done so simply because he had grown tired of Anne, and thought she was incapable of delivering a son. It would mean admitting to all of Europe that he was a fool and a murderer and Henry was to proud for that….Well Cromwell hoped he was at least; if he were to ever return to Anne it would mean Cromwell's doom.

He honestly did not know whether or not the King had truly or rather still believed the crimes Anne had been found guilty of, but he would never admit that he hadn't. Even if he were to somehow seek to return to Anne, he would do so on the basis that he had been led astray by some conspiracy, he would never admit his own fault, not now or ever.

" I want you to send the Duke of Suffolk to Pembroke to inspect the Marquess' bastard," Henry ground out squishing Anne's letter in his hands, " Find out the truth of her words, find out who the father is if it is me or one of her lovers."

Charles would never lie to him Henry knew that well enough. If the child were his Charles would tell him the truth no matter the response that such a statement might bring forth.

If the child was his, then he had named the boy a bastard, he had bared his sons right to the throne….. _No, no, his mother had done that, Anne Boleyn, the great whore….hadn't she?_

Anne had delivered a son, and Jane's womb remained empty.

* * *

 _ **Queen of England's Apartments**_

" He has sent the Duke of Suffolk to Pembroke," Thomas announced running into Jane's rooms, and sounding rather out of breath.

Jane had dismissed all of her ladies (except for her sisters) her brothers were also present, as were her parents (both with worrisome looks on their faces. She was refusing to allow anyone entrance into her chambers, besides her family, she had even sent the Princess Mary away, telling Elizabeth to tell her step-daughter that she was ill.

Anne Boleyn had delivered a son, and now the King was sending the Duke of Suffolk to Pembroke.

" We are done for," Edward mumbled, " No doubt the King is sending the Duke to collect Anne and her children and have them returned to court."

" That is not a certainty Edward," Margery Seymour answered keeping her tone even so as not to cause any more distress to her daughter, " The King could have simply sent the Duke to inspect the child."

" Yes," Jane said nodding her head slightly, " There is no saying the child is even the King's…. If he has no resemblance to the King then…."

" Jane," Edward snapped angrily, " We have talked of this already, there is no way that child is not the Kings, the accusations against Anne Boleyn were…"

" False, yes brother as you say. But if the boy does not resemble the King then…."

" The Marquess has already claimed that her son is the living image of his father, she would not make such a claim if it were not true not in her position." Thomas said simply.

" That doesn't mean that Henry will recognise it as his own…"

" Jane would you use your head, if that child resembles the King as Anne claims than the King will recognize the boy, he does not have a living son, do you think he will refuse the chance to show the world he is capable of fathering a healthy child? It does not matter who the mother is, he has a son. And he will not give the Marquess a chance to use his own son against him."

" It does not matter," Jane answered furiously, the skirts of her green gown swaying angrily as she stood from her seat, " The child is a bastard, Henry has made sure of that."

Her words were true, Henry had declared his marriage to Anne null and void, he had made Elizabeth a bastard, he had killed four men, and removed Anne from her position in power, all to marry Jane. He could not now declare Anne's child as legitimate not without declaring his marriage to Anne as valid, and the King was far to proud for that.

" The King can do as he wills Jane, surely you know that by now." Edward answered, not caring at all for his sister's protests.

" Anne Boleyn's child is a bastard. She is a woman who has been found guilty of adultery and treason against her sovereign lord, and her marriage to the king was false in the eyes of gods and men. Her son will never sit the throne of England. Mine will."

Jane stormed out of the room and towards her bedchamber her mother and sisters following close at her heels, she had almost thought she had one the argument until Edward's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

" If you can give him one…"

Edward was right. It was all well and good for her to call Anne's son a bastard and to claim that it would be her son who would take her father's place, but Jane wasn't pregnant, Henry had no hope of a son from her in the immediate future. How long would he wait for her to give him that chance, how long before Anne's son, bastard though he may be, started to look appealing as a Prince of Wales.

He had once thought to make Henry Fitzroy his heir, what was to stop him from doing the same for the son of Anne Boleyn.

* * *

 **23rd of November 1536**

 _ **Pembroke Castle, Wales**_

When word had reached her ears that the Duke of Suffolk was at her gates, Anne had not even bothered to dress herself appropriately for such a meeting.

She had given birth to her son only five days ago, she was sore and tired, and what was more she was no longer a Queen. It did not matter what she looked like not even for such a meeting.

And so Anne had done little more than put an overcoat over her nightgown, before picking her son up and taking little Elizabeth by the hand and making her way to the foyer of Pembroke Castle.

Her sister and Nan walked closely behind her; Anne had sent Madge to greet the Duke and his entourage at the door.

" Anne, why do you think he has come?" Mary questioned softly, her curiosity evident, Anne wondered if her sister had already forgotten the words Anne had said to her when George was born, if Mary thought Charles was here to whisk her back to court and have her and her children reinstated then she was surely mistaken.

" No doubt to see the truth of my words," Anne replied evenly, keeping the expression on her face natural, she did not want to alarm her daughter. This was the first interaction Elizabeth had had with anyone from there former life since their banishment, and while Charles had never cared for Anne, he had always been kind to her daughter who was a cousin to his own children, Elizabeth had even called the man uncle, " To see if I have indeed birthed a healthy son in the King's image."

Anne was glad to see that the Duke of Suffolk at least looked uncomfortable to be standing in her presence. She had not laid eyes on the man since her arrest, and seeing him again sent a shiver down her spine.

" Madam. " Charles addressed, inkling his head ever so slightly. _Not long ago he would have been on his knees at my feet, kissing my hand, and hating me with every fibre of his being._

Anne wondered if the Duke of Suffolk took some sick pleasure in seeing her fall so low, especially when he had been so disgruntled by her rise, but then again she had just birthed a son for the King of England, that in itself would make this whole meeting interesting.

" Your Grace," Anne responded, out of the corner of her eyes she saw her servants, her ladies and her sister all dip their knees, even her daughter bent her body slightly, it took every bit of strength Anne pocessed not to pull Elizabeth up and put a stop to such actions. Anne herself made no move to curtsey, she had a newborn in her arms, she couldn't be expected to really, " If I had of known of your coming I would have better prepared."

" I shall not be here for long," Charles responded stiffly, and Anne could just tell that he was hating this as much as she was, no doubt when he had read out her arrest warrant and escorted her to the tower he had thought that that would have been the last he had ever saw of her, " The King has sent me here to…"

" To inspect his son," Anne said interrupting Charles' words, she did not want to hear Henry's words being spun out of the Duke of Suffolk's lips, " Well here he is, as you will see the resemblance is quite remarkable."

As Anne spoke she let go of Elizabeth's hand and made her way to stand in front of the Duke, and then very quickly she placed George in Charles Brandon's arms.

Anne could tell immediately that the Duke was surprised at George's appearance. Anne had made it clear in her letter to Henry that their son was the living image of his father, but no doubt Charles (and Henry too) had thought that she would over exaggerate George's description slightly, but she had not. Even as he had grown older Anne could find nothing of herself in her son.

He was all his father. Perhaps this was God's sick sense of justice.

" He is healthy?" Charles questioned his voice coming out in an angry grunt.

" He is in perfect health, the boy is perfectly formed in everyway." The midwife answered from the corner of the room, Anne had almost forgotten that she had asked the woman to stay. They would never have truly believed Anne's claims to George's health, she needed someone else there to prove the truth of her words.

" Please tell the King that he has a healthy son, a boy who is the living image of his father," Anne said reaching forward and taking George back into her arms, she would not give Charles the chance to take him away from her now that he could see without a doubt that George was Henry's son, " Now, I am tired, if you are hungry or have a thirst my people will see to your needs."

" That is not necessary, Madam."

" Well then Good day, your grace." Anne answered turning her back on Charles Brandon and taking Elizabeth by the hand once again.

She could not help but smile slightly, for some reason this felt like a victory. Henry would no now without a doubt that he had a healthy son that Anne had given him all she had promised to give him.

Henry would know that George was his, and that he had made a healthy male heir a bastard for a simple pale wench who had refused to open her legs for him.

* * *

 **25th of November 1536**

 _ **Richmond Palace**_

" Argh!" The sound of the King's scream echoed throughout the King's chambers, as Charles watched as another piece of furniture was thrown across the room.

To say that Henry had taken Charles' news from Pembroke badly would have been an understatement. Charles did not think he had ever seen his King so angry and broken all at once before.

It would have been easier really if Anne's son had resembled his mother, or even still if he had resembled one of the four men that had been found guilty of having relations with her. The King would have been able to tell himself that he had done the right thing in having those four men executed and his wife and child cast aside, he couldn't do that now.

It would have been even easier if Henry had not sent Charles to deal with this problem but rather someone else.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. He had been the first to bring the allegations against Anne to the King. Oh he knew well enough that Henry wanted to be rid of Anne, that he had instructed Cromwell to find him an end to his marriage, so that he would be free to take another wife, Cromwell had whispered the rumours of Anne's flirty ways in his ears and Charles had told Henry of them. Even Charles could not have imagined how far Cromwell would next go.

It was no secret to anyone that Charles had never much liked Henry's second choice of Queen. Nor had he appreciated the way in which his king went about discarding Katherine of Aragon and her daughter, yet Charles had never truly spoken against it, just as he had never truly spoken out against Anne. He too had wanted to see Anne Boleyn removed from power, but he had never wanted it done with so much bloodshed.

It could not be denied that Anne Boleyn was a flirt. She had always been a flirt, a charming and sensual seductress who had captured the King of England's heart. She was a charmer, she used her assets to get her ahead in this world that so favoured men, but she was not an adulteress. She was too smart for that. It could also not be denied that she had perhaps not come to her marriage bed as a pure maiden, Charles had once expressed his concerns about Anne's prior relationship with Thomas Wyatt, and he had gotten himself banished in the process. But Anne had loved the King and she loved her children that much not even he could deny.

Charles had thought that Henry would have had her sent to a nunnery, annulled the marriage based upon his prior relationship with Mary Boleyn, or even Anne's rumoured past affairs. He had not expected four innocent men to die, he had not expected for Anne herself to have almost lost her head, nor could any of them had expected or even anticipated her pregnancy and the long awaited birth of a healthy male child that came from it.

That the child was Henry's could not be denied. What that meant for the future Charles could not even begin to say.

Henry had named Anne a whore and a traitor; he had accused her of being a witch of sleeping with countless men (one of whom was her own brother), and wanting to see him dead. He had striped her of her title of Queen, had declared her daughter (and in doing so her son) a bastard and he had had four men murdered in the process.

What would England (and no doubt the rest of Europe) say now when it became public knowledge that this woman who was cast aside had born the King a healthy son.

" Do you know what Cromwell told me Charles?" Henry questioned suddenly, stopping his tantrum and looking very much like a broken man. Charles did not know if he had ever seen a more pitiful sight. _It was good though_ Charles thought, _that he was blaming Cromwell and not Charles, "_ He told me that she had to do with over a hundred men. A hundred fucking men Charles. What was I suppose to do?"

" The evidence against the Marquess of Pembroke was undeniable," Charles muttered not knowing what else he could say, _undeniably false and fabricated, "_ Your Majesty did what was needed for the prosperity of the realm."

" And her baby," Henry cried, speaking for the first time of the son that Anne had lost at the start of the year, the reason he had begun to think that their marriage was cursed, " Her baby was deformed Charles, did you know that? So how could it have been mine?"

At that The Duke of Suffolk could do nothing more than tilt his head slightly. The whole court had heard the rumours that Anne Boleyn had delivered a hideously deformed stillborn son, but Charles had put it down to being nothing more than court gossip. He had even heard it whispered among some physicians at the court that the baby was not deformed it was simply not just fully developed having not been in the womb for long enough.

It would be convenient for the King though to say that the deformities were a sign of Anne's sins, that it had been the proof of her infidelities, especially now.

" That fucking bitch," Henry lamented, it was as if Anne had done this to punish him, to spite him in front of all of Europe, " She's humiliated me _**again**_. I fucking hate her."

Anne Boleyn had delivered him a son.

And the boy was nothing more than a bastard.

* * *

 **30th of November 1536**

 _ **Pembroke Castle, Wales**_

Anne had been dressed simply in a flowing green gown, looking down at her sleeping son while Elizabeth had played happily on her large bed chatting away to her little doll, when Nan had all but barged into the room.

" My lady, my lady," She was out of breath and her tone was anxious and Anne knew well enough that that could only mean trouble. Other than the birth of her son, and the Duke of Suffolk's quick visit, Anne existence and Pembroke was peaceful and quiet, they never experienced much in the way of disturbances.

" Nan what is it?" Anne questioned taking her ladies hand in an attempt to calm her down.

" The King is here." Nan's voice came out in a chocked whisper, and Anne's whole body shock at the announcement.

" Papa is here!" Elizabeth exclaimed excitedly, her doll forgotten on her bed as she scrambled to make her way to her mothers side.

 _Why had he come?_ She had not expected him, and certainly not so soon. She had known well enough that her letter would coax him into some kind of action, Henry was always too proud of a man, to let insult slip past him, but Anne had thought that the Duke of Suffolk's inspection had been the course of action he had taken.

He knew she had birthed him a healthy son, he knew (from the Duke and Anne herself) that George resembled him and only him, what more did the man need. If he thought he could have her separated from her children her was sorely mistaken.

King or no King she would never be parted from them.

The first thing she noticed when he came bargaining into her bedchamber without care or tact was that he was wearing all black, as if he were in mousing (perhaps he was, he had after all had his only living son named a bastard), the second thing she noticed was that he looked a complete mess, his hair dishevelled and his vest lopsided, the third was that even after all that had come between them, the sight of him left butterflies in her stomach and an ache in her heart.

" Madam." Henry addressed, the words coming out between clenched teeth. After all these years the sight of her still left him breathless. She was dressed simply, as she had been during the years of their courtship and her stomach was still rounded slightly from her recent pregnancy. She wore her hair down, and she didn't have a single piece of jewellery upon her person.

 _She no longer looked a Queen,_ But then Henry thought, _she no longer was one._

" Papa." Elizabeth all but squealed making a move to leave her mother's side and run into her fathers arms as she would just a few months ago.

" Lady Elizabeth," Anne called halting her daughter in her tracks, she did not know the mood the king was in and she would not allow for him to use whatever anger or feelings of resentment he might have against their daughter, " You will remember your place."

Elizabeth blushed furiously at her mothers reprimand, " Sorry. Mama," She said quietly, before dropping her knees with a muttered 'Your Majesty,' and moving back beside her mother.

Anne hoped that such an action caused Henry some level of pain. By his own decree his daughter, the girl he once called the jewel of England was nothing more than a bastard, she could no longer afford to run freely into her father's arms as she once had.

" Anne, that is not necessary…."

" Nan," Anne called interrupting the King as if he were any simple man in the world, "take my daughter to my sister and her cousins."

" Yes, my lady." Nan replied immediately, before taking little Elizabeth by the hand and escorting her out of the room.

Elizabeth did not need to witness this.

" You did not need to send her away…"

" She is a bastard by your decree, your majesty," Anne interrupted addressing Henry for the first time, _if he thought she would bow down to him he was gravely mistaken,_ " it would not be fitting for her to be here. You made it perfectly clear that you wanted nothing to do with her."

" She is my daughter…."

" Is she? I thought she was Mark Smeaton's bastard, or was it Henry Norris, forgive me I forget," Immediately Anne regretted her words, she should not be letting her emotions get the better of her, nor should she ever say that Elizabeth was not Henry's child she could not have such things used against her one day, even if they had been said in a purely sarcastic way, " Why are you here Henry?"

" I have come to see the child." Henry responded simply, unable to look Anne in the eye.

" Your son you mean?" Anne responded, " No doubt Brandon told you of his resemblance to you."

" I want to see him with my own eyes." Henry answered, _he needed to see that boy himself,_ he needed to know if he had discarded Anne for naught, _you discarded her because she was an adulterer and a traitor remember?_

" As you wish." Anne muttered before making her way to the crib at her bedside, and picking her son up into her arms. He grew bigger everyday.

Henry watched with curious eyes as Anne carried the tiny bundle towards him, the boy made no outcry at being taken from his bed, and with each step Anne edged closer towards him Henry felt his heart tighten, until suddenly the babe was in his arms, looking up at him with a set of curious blue eyes.

Charles had been right, and Anne had spoken true, the boy was his son.

He had a son at last.

A healthy son, who was his very image.

 _ **A bastard by royal decree.**_

" As I said," Anne said smirking slightly as she took her son back into her arms, " He is your very image."

Henry could hardly find the words to express himself, Cromwell had told him that Anne had been with over a hundred men, he had told him that the evidence against her was astronomical, a court of law had found her and the others guilty, was it the devils work that had allowed her to bear him a son then? Or was it some cruel irony.

Jane was still not pregnant, and here was Anne banished and demoted and holding a King's son in her arms.

Was this a punishment from God? Had he truly murdered four innocent men as Anne had claimed? Was she truly innocent?

No. She couldn't be, it was simply chance that his seed had quickened within her rather than the others.

" I shall send you a list of requirements on how I wish for him to be raised, along within any necessary funds that might be needed." Henry said suddenly his voice thick and gruff. There was no way he could not recognize the boy as his own, not after seeing him with his own eyes.

" You have no claim over him," Anne responded her voice just as thick, and Henry swore she clutched George closer to him as she spoke, " You declared our children bastards, they are mine."

" They are the King's children," Henry bit back icily, " They are my property and mine to do with as I will, you should feel grateful madam that I have not seen it needed to take them from your traitorous hands."

" As you say, Your Majesty." Anne responded biting her lip. She could not risk losing Elizabeth and George, no matter how much she might want to yell at Henry to call him a fool and murderer, she couldn't. She would not allow for her children to be raised without a mothers love.

" I will speak to Elizabeth before I depart. Good day Madam."

* * *

" Elizabeth," Henry called into Elizabeth's bedchamber. Mary Boleyn had informed him, that after being bought to her aunt and her cousins that the Lady Elizabeth had felt tired and unwell and had been put to bed.

He saw her immediately; she was nothing more than a lump under the covers of her bed, a small tuff of bright red Tudor hair giving her away.

He still couldn't get the sight of her stopping in her tracks and retreating to her mother. He would have accepted her embrace gladly, she was his daughter still despite all that had happened, and she had not been as old as Mary had been when he had cast Katherine aside, Elizabeth would hardly remember the time when she was a Princess and her mother a Queen, he had hoped that that would mean that she would be more inclined to treat him as she always had.

 _You declared her a bastard, you locked her mother away in a tower and cut off her uncle's head, such things would not quickly leave her young and impressionable mind._

" Elizabeth." This time when he called her he was rewarded with her face pooping out from underneath her hiding spot.

She looked at him wearily as he made to sit on the edge of the bed.

" Are you going to take Mama away again?" Elizabeth questioned suddenly, her eyes locking with his fiercely.

" No Elizabeth," Henry soothed edging closer to his daughter, he was relieved when she didn't edge herself away, "I have just come to see you and your brother."

" Mama says that George won't be king, even though he is your son."

At that Henry was surprised, he had expected Anne to be filling their daughters head, just as Katherine had once filled Mary's. A part of him had thought that when had come to Pembroke he would find a place where Anne was still treated as the Queen of England and her children as the countries heirs.

" It is a complicated thing Elizabeth."

" That what Mama says too, but it isn't," Elizabeth answered matter of factly, " You don't love us, just like you stopped loving Mary and her mother, you love Queen Jane now and if she gives you a son you will love him more than George and I."

" Elizabeth," Henry said slightly shocked, he hoped that these were not Anne's words coming from his young daughters mouth, he never wanted his own children to think he did not love them, as if the thought of love was something that could so easily be given and taken away, " That is not true at all, I love you very much that will never change."

" And George?"

" Yes, Elizabeth and your brother as well."

" Then why did you send us away? Mama gave you a son, Lady Bryan always said that I must pray for a brother, and he has come, so why did you send us away."

" You are too young to be told such things Elizabeth," Henry responded soothingly, " Just know that I love you and I love your brother and nothing will ever change that."

" Do you promise?" Elizabeth questioned seriously, promises still meant so much to her, she didn't know how easily they could be broken.

" Yes, Elizabeth. I promise."

* * *

 **10** **th** **of December 1536**

 **Richmond Palace**

The King had called the entirety of his court to the great hall of Richmond. In usual circumstances Jane would be seated beside him, her crown upon her head and their hands entwined. In normal circumstances Henry would have wanted the royal family to look united, but these were not normal circumstances.

And so Jane was not seated beside her husband, instead she stood with her ladies and her eldest stepdaughter all about her on the balcony overlooking the great hall and waiting for her husband to make his announcement.

As there always was in the royal court, rumours had been abuzz for days about what was happening with the royal family. It wouldn't surprise her at all if the whole of England (and no doubt Europe) knew by now that Anne Boleyn had borne a son.

A son she claimed in no uncertain terms was the King's child.

Some people thought that Henry would return to Anne now she knew, that he would cast Jane aside and proclaim to all that Anne was his true wife and queen once again, others thought he would simply include the Marquess of Pembroke's children in the line of succession (for how could he return to a known adulterer and traitor….even if her children were his). There were even a few who thought that Henry would use the boy's birth as a way to prove that Anne was a witch and would now finally have her executed.

Despite her position Jane did not know what was happening anymore than the next person did. She was the King's wife and Queen yet she had hardly seen her husband since the birth of Anne's son.

Her husband had sent the Duke of Suffolk to Pembroke Jane knew that well enough, she also knew from her brothers that Charles Brandon had confirmed that there was no doubt that the child that the Marquess of Pembroke had borne was the kings child. Jane also knew that after the Duke's news the King had rode for Pembroke almost immediately, what happened there Jane did not know. Nor did she think she ever would.

" My Lords and Ladies," The King's voice boomed around the hall and all present fell silent, everyone wanted to hear what the King had to say, everyone wanted to see what he would do, " I have called you all hear today to make an announcement. The Marquess of Pembroke has birthed me a son."

At that Jane almost felt herself faint, she didn't know what she had expected, even if she had been expecting Henry recognition of his child it still all but took her breath away. There would be no doubt of it now, Anne Boleyn had delivered the King a son, and Jane was not yet even pregnant.

" The child is in perfect health and is the very image of his father but I will not have it said by anyone that he is my legitimate heir. As with the Ladies Mary and Elizabeth my son from the Marquess is illegitimate with the line of succession clearly vested in the sons that will be born to me by Queen Jane. The child will henceforth be known as the Lord George Tudor on the grounds that he was conceived before my marriage to the Marquess was found to be illegal and illegitimate."

The King had hardly finished his sentence before he was moving out of his seat and making his way from the hall. As soon as he had disappeared from sight the crowd erupted in loud whispers and Jane found herself struggling to think.

Henry had acknowledged his son by Anne, Jane had been at least somewhat prepared for that. It had been his only option if the rumours about Anne's son's appearance were to be believed. What she had not been expecting was for him to allow Anne's son to bear the last name of Tudor, nor has she been expecting the child to bear the name of George.

No doubt Anne had named her son in honour of her deceased brother. And no doubt she had also hoped that her sons name would serve to remind the King of all that he had done to discard Anne and marry Jane. But the fact that Henry had allowed the name to stand and had also allowed for his bastard to bear the name of a trueborn son would no doubt leave people talking.

So too no doubt would be the fact that the King had publically declared the boy a bastard with no hopes to succeed his father. Yet Jane had almost felt the threat in his words, the line of succession was to be vested in her sons and hers alone, he would not be patient in his waiting for much longer.

Jane needed a son, she needed a boy that looked a true Tudor prince, she needed a legitimate boy so that no one would ever try and declare that Anne's son deserved to take his fathers place.

Her family might have tried to hide the fact from her but Jane knew well enough that she was not well loved by the people of England and Anne Boleyn was no longer the much-despised woman that she used to be. Jane was a good catholic woman, she had been a supporter of Katherine of Aragon and her daughter, and she had reunited the Lady Mary with her father yet still she received a cold reception from the commons.

Those who had once labelled Anne and whore and a usurper now whispered the same things about Jane, and nothing she could do would ever change that. Anne was viewed as a victim now (just as Katherine had once been) few believed the charges that had been laid against her and more still thought the George Boleyn and the other men that had been executed with him had been done so unjustly.

Henry would not have her crowned not until she presented him with a son.

And even if she did give the King a healthy male heir as she prayed to, who was to say the people of England would accept and support him as their Prince of Wales. When Anne had birthed Elizabeth there were some who would have wished to see Mary placed above her who was to say that they would now wish to see George placed above any son Jane might birth.

What was to stop them from saying that her child had been born from the blood of innocents, as Jane so often feared.

* * *

" Anne Boleyn has birthed a son." One voice in the crowd announced loudly.

" Yes, and the King has accepted him as his own, and in the same breath labelled him a bastard." Cried another and Robert Aske could not help but place his head in his hands and sigh deeply.

He had agreed to lead this rebellion against the King's religious reforms and the suppression of the ministries but he feared now that with the birth of this George Tudor that their pilgrimage would turn into something else entirely.

" Yet Jane Seymour has yet to even announce a pregnancy."

" Gentlemen," Aske called out hoping to stop the talk about the king's newest son, " This matter has nothing to do with the matter at hand."

" Does it not?" John Constable questioned, his tone as always sounding agitated and angry, " This is a matter of our countries succession."

" Our issue lies with the unjust and unlawful suppression of the monistries, the line of succession is a matter that lies in the King's hand."

" The King has allowed for Cromwell to do this, he has allowed all of this to happen," John Constable countered, " You heard the rumours as well as I did, Anne Boleyn quarrelled with Cromwell she didn't agree with the suppression of the monistries nor with the way the assets were being distributed…perhaps she can be of some help."

" Anne Boleyn is a condemned traitor and adulterer her children are bastards by the King's own decree."

" False accusations Robert you know that as well as I."

At that Aske did not know what to respond. It was whispered across the country that Anne Boleyn and the men that had been executed had been innocent of the charges that had been laid against them, that the King had seen them killed (that he would have seen Anne killed) so that his path to Jane Seymour's bed was made clear. But such thoughts and words were treason, and Aske would have no part in labelling his monarch a tyrant and a murderer.

That was not what their cause was about.

" To say that is to call the King a murderer, and besides it doesn't change anything the King's marriage to the Marquess was declared null and void her children have no claim to the throne."

" Just as Queen Katherine's marriage was declared invalid and her daughter a bastard?" John questioned and immedialty Robert knew the other man's game.

He was a supporter of the Catholic faith, and he had always been a supporter of Katherine of Aragon and her daughter, he still referred to Mary Tudor as a princess and if no son were born off Queen Jane, Robert would have gladly seen Katherine of Aragon's daughter on the throne. But as with Anne Katherine's marriage had been declared null and void by the king's own will, how could he in good faith label Anne Boleyn's children as bastards and not do the same in regards to the king's eldest daughter.

" The King's new wife is rumoured to be a good catholic woman John," Robert answered slowly and he knew well enough that that at the least was true.

Jane Seymour was a catholic, she had been a supporter of Queen Katherine and her daughter, and she had even seen Mary reconciled with the king, perhaps one day she would even be able to reinstate her to the succession. Anne Boleyn had been a supporter of the reformation and the breaking of England with Rome; she had been the whole entire reason for it.

Why should they risk the King's wrath by throwing their support towards a woman who supported the reformation in the first place?

" Yes and what hold does she wield over the king?" John spat out, " She is yet to fall pregnant and Henry refuses to crown her."

 _And half of England hates her,_ Robert thought but did not dare say out loud; he would not give John any more reason to continue with any thoughts he might be plotting.

" Why would she dare to question him? Look at what has happened to her predecessors," Robert proclaimed feeling himself growing agitated at the turn the conversation had taken, their pilgrimage had nothing to do with the King's choice in wife, it was to do with faith and nothing more, " And besides this is not what we are about. Who the King does and does not take as his consort is of no importance to us, that is a matter of the succession."

" Yes but if the Marquess is sympathetic to our cause as she is rumoured to be then perhaps she can be a help to us, she hold the King's only living son…."

" We will hear no more of this matter John," Robert interrupted his voice growing slightly, " Neither Anne Boleyn or her children are of any importance to our cause."

 _And let them keep it that way._

* * *

 **16th of December 1536**

 _ **Pembroke Castle, Wales**_

" What is it Anne?" Mary questioned eyeing the letter in her sister's hands with a curious gaze, it held the royal seal.

" _Her Majesty Queen Jane of England cordially requests the presence of the Lady Elizabeth Tudor at Richmond Palace for the Christmastide celebrations,"_ Anne responded reading the short letter in her hand with much contempt, Henry's new Queen could not even write her own letters without help, " it says nothing of George."

" Why would it?" Mary questioned, " She would not wont the King's acknowledged son paraded around court when she is yet to announce a pregnancy."

Anne knew that Mary was choosing her words carefully to try and appease her, reminding Anne that Henry had publically acknowledged their son as his own. He had even allowed George to use the Tudor name though Anne knew well enough that he had made it abundantly clear that Anne's children remained bastards under his laws.

" Why invite Elizabeth to court at all then?" Anne asked angrily, " Would she not too serve as a reminder that Jane has yet to deliver a single child?"

" No doubt she is trying to keep the King in good spirits," Mary reasoned, " You have heard the rumours Anne, the people are rebelling against him and he has taken a mistress."

Yes Anne had heard the rumours well. She still had friends at court, friends that kept her firmly in the loop about the happenings at court and she was glad for it. Yet still sometimes she wondered if her spies were simply giving her news that she would like to hear no matter it's truth.

But surely this was proof of it. Things were not going well in the new royal marriage; Jane Seymour might finally become witness to the monster that she and Katherine had once had to endure.

" I should refuse to send her." Anne exclaimed with a slight smile, it would give her much pleasure to refuse Jane Seymour's request.

" Anne you know you cannot do that."

" Yes, I know," Anne responded her smile fading slightly, " I will need to find a suitable wet-nurse for a week or two, I trust you will be able to manage the castle while I am away?"

" Anne are you sure? I mean surely Nan or Madge could accompany her."

" No," Anne responded quietly, she would not send Elizabeth into the Lions den without her by her side, " Elizabeth and I are going to court."

 _God save them._

* * *

 **A/N: So as I said at the beginning of the chapter this is a very large and important chapter for the story.**

 **Most importantly of course is the fact that Henry has acknowledged George as his son and allowed him to be known as Lord George Tudor, just as Elizabeth is known as the Lady Elizabeth Tudor and Mary is the Lady Mary Tudor.**

 **We also got to see some interactions between Henry and Anne as well as Henry and Elizabeth. With George's birth Anne has firmly become a key player again.**

 **Next we saw the progress of the pilgrimage of grace and how the birth of George is affecting the thoughts of some of the rebels, but there will be more on that in the coming chapters.**

 **And Jane Seymour in a desperate attempt to secure Henry's affections has invited Elizabeth to court for the Christmas celebrations oblivious to the fact that Anne will be accompanying her.**

 **So the next chapter will have Anne and Elizabeth's return to court along with the reactions and ramifications that follow it. We will also see more of the pilgrimage of grace.**

 **Thank you again; I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review to let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Once again I am sorry for the delay in updating. But hey two updates in one day is pretty good ;)**

 **This is an important chapter as both Anne and Elizabeth are reintroduced to court. Focus is also given to the pilgrimage of Grace.**

 **A huge thank you as always to those who are supporting this story. In particular to those who have reviewed or placed the story or myself on their favourites/alert lists.**

 **Some Dialogue has been taken from season 3 of 'The Tudors,' on which this story is based upon.**

 **As always I own nothing. Please read, review and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **20th of December 1536**

 _ **Richmond Palace**_

They had arrived at Richmond in the dead of the night, and received no welcome other than by one of the queen's grooms. He had worn Jane's arms and colours and immediately she had known him to be a Queen's man, Henry had no part in this invitation it was a thought that even now a day after her arrival had sent her on edge.

She knew Richmond palace well, in truth she knew all of the royal residencies well, better than Jane Seymour ever would she would wager, and how could she not she had been at the centre of them for well over a decade.

A letter had been sent to her that morning informing her that the Queen would be visiting at noon, and so Anne had spent the day preparing herself and Elizabeth for such an ordeal.

" Were is Papa?" Elizabeth questioned for what Anne was sure was the hundredth time, " Why has he not come to see us?"

" I have already told you Elizabeth," Anne responded stiffly keeping her tone firm, she could not risk giving her daughter any frivolous ideas from this visit, " We have not come here because the King wants to see us, we have come because we were commanded to, and as soon as we can we will be returning home to your brother."

" Why didn't George come with us? I am sure Papa would have liked to have seen him as well."

She spoke as if Anne had never spoken at all, the girl had too much of her parents in her, it would be difficult Anne knew to teach Elizabeth to be fearful of attention (especially royal attention), but Anne knew she had to persist in such a task. She just hoped it would be easier with George.

" I do not think this will be the joyous occasion you hope for Elizabeth," Anne continued following her daughters lead and pretending Elizabeth had never interrupted her, " The queen will not be inclined to be kind to either of us."

" May I wear my new gown when we see Papa?" Again they played their little game and Anne had to fight the smile that threatened to light up her face.

After all that had happened she still had her children, and she was glad for that, even if she could not be glad for anything else.

" Yes, Elizabeth you may."

Anne had given Elizabeth new gowns for her birthday, most of them had been dresses that the girl could wear throughout her daily activities but Anne had also had a gown made for special occasions, even if she had not expected them to come so soon.

It was a gown of pale green that suited Elizabeth's colouring perfectly and would be suitable for Christmas celebrations. Elizabeth of course had been thrilled by it, she shared her mother's passion for gowns and jewels, and already she had a sense of style that was not often found in one so young.

" The Queen is here," Nan announced from the door, her face pale and her tone worried but Anne ignored it all and nodded her head slightly in response.

She must act composed for the sake of her daughter.

Jane looked much the same as she did the last time Anne laid eyes on her; pallid cheeks, limp blonde hair and dull blue eyes that at times Anne had thought were grey. She held her head high though and carried herself with an air of arrogance that Anne had always thought she pocessed yet now with a crown on her head, Jane Seymour did not try to hide it. Not from Anne anyway. Anne imagined that for Henry, Jane remained sweet and innocent until she produced a son she could be nothing but.

With gritted teeth Anne bent her knees, Elizabeth followed suit beside her, she was glad that the girl was doing as she had been instructed to do, she was even gladder when Jane did not offer them her hand to kiss. _Perhaps she does not know the proper protocol still._ In Jane's position Anne would have forced the girl on her knees and make sure that she kissed her hand and the skirt of her gown just for good measure, it seemed that Jane was not quite so confident as she appeared, if she was not even able to force such embarrassment upon her predecessor.

" Madam." Anne addressed smoothly, hell would have to freeze over before Anne ever addressed Jane as 'Your Majesty.'

" My Lady Marquess," Jane responded with a nod, " I had not expected you at court, my invitation was for your daughter."

 _For the King's daughter,_ No doubt Jane was trying to scare her, to force her to leave without Elizabeth, but Anne would never give her that satisfaction. If Jane Seymour wanted her daughter here she would have to deal with Anne's presence as well.

" I would not send the King's daughter to court without an appropriate chaperone, my lady, such a thing would be improper." Anne's response was smooth and immediately she could see worry fill Jane's eyes.

No doubt Jane had kept Elizabeth's visit as a secret, they had been sent to rooms so far from the royal chambers that it would be almost impossible for Henry to come across them without trying to. She had wanted to surprise the King with a visit from his daughter, for him to have both his daughters present for Christmas, to keep up her charade of a loving stepmother.

She had not expected Anne to come with her daughter and now she had the problem of how Henry would react to Anne's presence. If he were angered by it, no doubt she would feel his wrath.

" I fear you have been absent from court for far too long Lady Anne," Jane announced changing the subject with a thin smile, " your clothes are out of fashion, when once you were considered to be so stylish."

Anne was wearing a gown of deep blue that hung loosely off her frame that was still recovering from her recent pregnancy and birth of George. She wore a golden belt around her waist and her hair down behind a French hood. In comparison Jane was dressed in cream, her gown cut square and modestly, yet her dress was laced up so tight that her breasts were all but raised to her chin. She too wore her hair down but on her head she wore a gable hood. Anne had all but banned the gable hood during her tenure; it had always been too dowdy and plain for her.

When Anne had been crowned she had changed the English fashions completely, Jane in turn was trying to do the same thing, but instead of going forward she was moving backwards. Earlier that year wearing a gable hood would have seen the owner mocked and ridiculed, now the woman of the court would bite their tongues and follow Jane lead (as they once had Anne's), they would all become meek little mice.

Well Anne would not stand for it.

" I do not care for such fashions, madam."

" Well we can not have the Lady Elizabeth being ridiculed as her mother no doubt will be, I have had a dress made for her for when she is presented to the king." It was the first time Anne had ever heard Jane display a hint of anger, Anne had ruffled her and the thought almost made her smile.

" I already have a new gown." Elizabeth announced firmly from Anne's side. Anne had almost forgotten her daughter was there, it would not bode well for her if Elizabeth was to be seen quarrelling with Jane.

Even Anne it seemed needed to learn how to better control her emotions.

" Elizabeth," Anne reprimanded softly, " You will thank the Queen for her gift and be glad to wear it."

" Yes Mama," Elizabeth responded dutifully, before looking up at Jane with dull eyes, " Thank you, Your Majesty."

" How wonderful it must be to have a daughter as beautiful as her mother, she is your image I must say." Jane stated sweetly, as always she has her innocent milk and honey act played perfectly, but Anne knew that game well enough and she could see right through it.

Jane's statement was nothing more than a bold face lie, Elizabeth's resemblance to her Tudor lineage had always been remarked upon, Jane just wanted to see her shaken, as if Anne could forget that four of the people closest to her had been murdered and all of them at one point named as Elizabeth's father.

Anne had heard it said that Henry's little minx had referred to Elizabeth as Mark Smeaton's Bastard. Anne knew well enough that Jane was kindly disposed to Mary, she had been one of Katherine of Aragon's most fiercest allies and as such she had always hated Anne and her daughter for usurping their place, just as Anne would always hate Jane and any of her own for what she had seen done to Anne and her allies.

But Elizabeth would always have what Mary never did, her mother by her side to protect her from all the evils that would have otherwise befallen upon her.

" Actually her resemblance to the King has always been remarked upon," Anne responded gracefully her eyes locking with Jane's dull orbs, " Although of course it is nothing compared to her brother's resemblance to their father."

Mentioning George was a bold move on her part Anne knew, Jane held the title of queen and though her position was not secure Anne would have been stupid to think that she did not wield some power.

" I must bid you good day Lady Marques, Lady Elizabeth." Jane's words were given with a stiff nod of her pale little head, and before Anne knew it she was watching the skirts of Jane's gown trailing through the door behind her.

 _She had no response in her to my words,_ Anne thought with a small smile, _she had always been slow with her wits, and she a Queen of England._

* * *

 **22** **nd** **of December 1536**

 _ **Pontefract Castle, England**_

He had a letter from the King. The King had written to him, Robert Aske, a simple and ordinary man who had been labelled a rebel and a traitor against king and country.

For now their rebellion had halted, not from choice but rather necessity as they figured their next course of action.

Everyday they received new correspondence, one day good, another bad.

The 'rebels,' in Lincolnshire had already dispersed. They had been promised a pardon, and a royal army had been advancing upon them, and so they had gone back to their homes.

Their group, the group Robert had been appointed to as leader, or the York rebels (as those at court liked to call them) had not changed course. Currently they found themselves seeking refuge and safety at Pontefract Castle, which was under the control of Lord Darcy.

At first Darcy had opposed them but in time he had come to see the worthiness of their cause, and like them all he now faced the possibility of a traitors death.

They had had some communications with members of the King's council, but not as much as they would have liked. The King had other concerns after all, The Marquess of Pembroke's son, and the absence of a child from Queen Jane, would no doubt be preoccupying his mind.

But now it seemed the King was ready to deal with the uprising that faced him, in some manner at least.

" What does it say?" John asked from his side as Robert opened the letter that had been placed in his hand and scanned its contents…it had been written in the King's own hand.

" My trusty and well-beloved Aske," Robert began reading the kinds words with a loud and slow voice, " I am informed that, notwithstanding your offences committed against us in the late rebellion attempted in those parts, you are now at heart repentant."

" Repentant," A voice repeated in a tone full of outrage, " we have never claimed to be repentant."

 _They hadn't,_ in their short and limited correspondence with the King's representatives they had been given the same terms as those in Lincolnshire had been given, but no one had ever agreed to said terms or been repentant in their dealings with the King's men, they had simply expressed their wish for peace, and for the King to listen to their grievances.

" Hush now, Hush," Robert called, his eyes returning to the letter, " And since you are determined to be a faithful subject, we have conceived a great desire to speak with you, and to hear from your mouth the whole circumstance and beginning of the matter, I therefore order you, as our true and faithful subject, as we now repute you, to come to court for Christmastide, you shall safe come and safe go from court, returning before the twelfth day of Christmas."

" I don't like it." John stated his eyes glossed over slightly.

" Is it not obvious that the King had taken this matter to his heart? This is a letter written in his own hand."

" You are still too trusting," John reiterated, " I would not go now."

" But there is a promise of safe return."

" Promises can be broken."

" Mr Constable, the promises of a King are worth a great deal more than the promises of ordinary folk." Robert put forward firmly. He had to believe that the King would be true to his word.

" Here's what we shall do," Darcy put forward smoothly, no doubt trying to calm the beginnings of an argument, " I will arrange to lay post horses all the way between here and London, so that if God forbid, Mr Aske, you were imprisoned or otherwise badly treated, I will about it straight away, and raise the people again for your deliverance."

" Thank you, my lord." Robert replied with a nod of his head, which he thankfully noticed the other leaders of their group following suit in.

He prayed to God that Darcy's precautions did not need to be implemented however.

* * *

 **24** **th** **of December 1536**

 _ **Richmond Palace**_

For three nights Anne and her daughter had been locked away in the chambers Jane had delegated them to. They had spent their time with only each other for company, Jane sent some of her people to them every few hours, they bought food and refreshments, and cleaned away any mess that may have come about, but Anne knew that they were nothing more than spies.

Spies to make sure that the King's former mistress and her bastard daughter stayed in their place.

Anne yearned for Pembroke more and more each day, she missed her life there, her sister and her children and of course her son. She could not help but worry for George's health, she was his mother after all, and he was still just a babe.

Currently she and Elizabeth were waiting to make their entrance and be presented before the King.

The countess of Salisbury had gone in before them, and Anne could not help but wonder what reception she had received from Henry. As one of the few surviving members of the Plantagenet dynasty, Margaret Pole (and her offspring) were being considered by some as likely successors to the Tudor dynasty given the King's current standing with a great deal of the populace.

Anne had also heard it said that Margaret's second boy, Reginald, had openly opposed Henry and had broken all ties to England. No doubt the Lady Mary had wanted to make sure that her former governess suffered no ill for the folly of her son and the rebels, and Anne was positive that dear sweet Jane had been only to willing to help her step-daughter in her cause.

" My Lady Marquess," a groom called bringing Anne back to the task at hand. It was time for her to enter back into the king's court, " they are ready for you now."

At that Anne could do nothing more than nod her head before turning her attention to her daughter, " Just as we practiced Elizabeth."

" Yes, Mama," Elizabeth replied stoically, but Anne could see the excitement in her eyes.

Elizabeth was dressed in the gown Jane had gifted her, and as soon as Anne had put the gown upon her daughter she had regretted ever accepting Jane's gift. The dress was not ugly; it was just ill suited and ill fitted for her daughter. No doubt Jane had designed a gown red in it's colouring because of the colours association with Christmas, but Anne had never before thought to dress her daughter in red. With Elizabeth's flaming locks the colour clashed. To add to this the gown was ill fitted and sat too big on the top half of her daughter's body.

At the very least Jane had provided a Christmas wreath (for Elizabeth's hair) and a golden sash that somewhat helped to make an otherwise bland gown more appealing.

After seeing what her daughter was to wear Anne had decided to dress simply as well. It was better that way really, that they didn't make a statement, the fewer eyes that were drawn upon them the better.

It was only after she had put the gown on that she had remembered. It was a gown she had always been fond of, rich and brown in it's colouring, with a square cut neckline adorned with jewels, and bell sleeves to finish it off. It was the gown she had been wearing all those years ago when Henry had informed her that her was taking her with him to France to introduce as his future wife and the future Queen of England to King Francis.

She could not help but wonder if Henry too would remember that day when he saw her.

As they walked through the main hall of Richmond, Anne felt is if a thousand eyes were upon her, most of the people at court had wanted to see her dead, they would have stood by and watched an innocent woman be killed, as they had done her brother and friends, they would have seen her children motherless all so they could see some dim-witted blonde on the throne.

It was Henry's eyes however that she cared to look for, and immediately she could tell that their presence had unsettled him. He had Jane and Mary on either side of him, both dressed almost identically to Elizabeth, yet he did not look at them, his eyes remained on Anne and Elizabeth.

They both curtsied gracefully when they reached him, Elizabeth doing just as Anne had instructed her to.

" Your Majesty," Anne began her voice sounding foreign to her ears, " May I present…"

" My daughter Elizabeth," Henry cut in interrupting Anne's introduction and sending the court into an uneasy silence. He had acknowledged Elizabeth publically, a girl just months before he had called Mark Smeaton's bastard, " You don't need to tell me. Come here, Child."

"Votre Majeste," _,_ Elizabeth greeted her French perfect, _just as they had practiced, "_ ca va?"

"ca va bien, ma petite," Henry responded smiling widely, "veniez ici."

She did not even turn to face Anne to seek consent before all but leaping into her father's lap. _He played the role of perfect father now,_ Anne thought bitterly as she watched the king place a tender kiss on their daughter's head, _Jane would be seen as the instigator of all this…the woman who bought the king back to his daughters…while she would forever be the woman who had seen Katherine of Aragon's daughter treated as a slave._

" Joyeux son famille," Henry announced loudly causing his courtiers to laugh jovially, the sight of Jane and Mary laughing happily with Elizabeth sitting contently on the King's lap all but made her vomit. Henry could pretend all he wanted but his family was not perfect….nor was it complete.

To have Jane and Mary on either side of him he had had to kill innocents, and cast Anne and her children aside. And let them not forget that he had a son as well, a healthy boy in the King's image kept safe and away at Pembroke.

" How fares my son, Lady Anne?" And suddenly the laughter stopped, and Anne had to remind herself to stay calm, she had not expected him to address her, especially not about George.

" He is well, Your Majesty." Anne replied smoothly, hoping to bring a quick end to their conversation.

" Did you not bring him to court?"

 _There was no invitation for your son, Jane would not see him here when she is yet to present you with a child,_ " I am afraid not my lord," Anne said evenly, " The journey was too long and he too young."

Their eyes locked for a moment too long, before he finally dismissed her with a wave of his hand. She was the mother of two of his children, but she was no longer a part of the royal family, she would have to mix with all the other lowly courtiers, desperate for the King's approval and attention.

" Ah Anne," a voice called from behind her, a voice she knew all too well. He spoke to her as he use to speak to her all those years ago, as if she were but a girl still, the girl who would secure the Howard fortune, " How nice it is to see you at court again."

" Your Grace," Anne responded coldly as she dipped her knees slightly, it had been a long time since she had had to bow to her uncle.

" Is it not still Uncle then, Anne?" Norfolk questioned with a smile, _No my Lord, you stopped being uncle when you declared me guilty of false charges in a court of law, you stopped being uncle when you condemned your niece and nephew to death._

" Forgive me uncle," Anne responded evenly, "it has been so long since I have last seen you I wasn't sure of the reception I would receive."

At that the Duke of Norfolk chuckled slightly, no doubt he saw right through her calm and civil façade, yet he would not care as to her feelings towards him, he cared only for the preservation of the Howard line.

"It was good of you to bring your daughter to court," Norfolk said his tone lowering slightly, " you have acted more graciously than anyone could have expected of you."

 _He had expected her to bring George to court then, to flaunt her son in her successors face, she would have once…but not now,_ " Elizabeth's presence was requested uncle," Anne answered smoothly, " I was only answering a royal summons."

" And your sons was not?" At that Anne could not help but sigh in frustration, no doubt there would be talk of George's absence, questions as to why the king's newly recognized son had not come to court with his sister.

" It was not the King who requested his daughters presence," Anne responded before adding in a lower tone, " the _queen_ would not want his bastard son lavished at court."

At that Norfolk chuckled again, and Anne could all but see his mind ticking over wondering how he might seek to use her and her children for his own benefit as he once had before.

" He still desires you," That Anne had not been expecting, " I could see the lust in his eyes even from here."

" You saw only longing for his daughter in his eyes, uncle. He wants naught to do with me now."

 _Surely he made that clear when he cut off my brothers head and sought to do the same to me._

Norfolk's response was cut short as another man was led before the king. He looked to be a commoner and Anne could not help but wonder how he had got an audience with the King at Christmastide.

She watched with quizzical eyes as Henry pulled Elizabeth from his lap and placed her next to her sister. Katherine's daughter did not look displeased by the action and Anne had to remind herself that Mary had for a time shared a house with Elizabeth, some form of a bond must have been developed between them.

" That is Robert Aske," Norfolk explained watching Anne with keen eyes, " He leads the rebellion against His Majesty."

 _And Henry had invited him to court for Christmas, no doubt to lure the man into some kind of trap, he would make his false promises and before long Robert Aske's head would be on a spike._

Whatever more her uncle said to her Anne paid no notice to, it was the rebel her attention was focused upon.

" Your Majesty," He made his bow awkwardly and his voice was gruff and coarse, Henry would not like that, the king was always one for perfection.

" Mr Aske, Come." Henry motioned for the rebel to come forward, gone was the happy and jovial king, in his place stood the man Anne had come to know so well during their marriage, this would not go well for Robert Aske, " I am very glad to see you, Mr Aske. For a long time, I believed I was badly misinformed about the causes of disturbances in the Northern part of our kingdom, but I have read your full and frank explanation, and I am persuaded by the justice of your cause. I still deem the commonwealth of the realm, and love of my subjects, Mr Aske, as far more than any riches."

His words were lies, Anne could see right through them, she could see right through him, perhaps as no one else ever would. It was all in his eyes, the rest of him might have portrayed a kind and generous king willing to listen to his people's grievances and work with them, but in his eyes was the look of the monster he had become. A man that would kill innocents….his own child if need be, just to meet his lusts.

" I'm truly humbled by Your Majesty's words," Aske answered with a smile. The fool of a man to be so trusting towards a king, " And ask in all your ability, if your sacred Majesty intends to fulfil those pledges made in Your Majesty's name?"

" In every part," Henry answered and his smile set Anne's stomach on edge, " The general and liberal pardon shall be extended to all our northern subjects. There will be a free election to a Parliament to be held at York, where members of churchmen, without our displeasure, shall there speak and show their learning and their free minds. Furthermore, after his grace the Duke of Suffolk has come down to you with the great seal, we ourselves shall come to York, to show the great love we bear on our Northern subjects. And it is there Mr Aske, where my Queen shall be crowned."

 _Jane would get no crown until she birthed a son. No coronation would take place in York. The only reason Suffolk would go there would be to take the rebels heads._

" Your Majesty is truly gracious," I swear to you, you will find no more loving and loyal people on the whole of your realm than Northern Yorkshire."

" One more thing," Henry announced his voice dropping only slightly, as he called Aske closer to him, " You've written against some of my advisors, and protested at their lack of noble blood."

" Your Majesty, I…"

" No, I agree with you, but don't say anything." The King knew well enough that the rest of his courtiers could hear him, and going by the looks on Cromwell and Jane's faces it was clear that they were not in on his little game.

He was toying with Robert Aske and no one but her could see it.

" Happy Christmas, Mr Aske."

She would not stay at court a moment longer than was necessary. They would leave that night.

 **A/N: So there was chapter 6, I do hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review to let me know what you thought.**

 **As I said at the beginning of this chapter, chapter 6 focused on two things: Anne and Elizabeth being bought back to court and the Pilgrimage of grace. Hence it was a bit Anne centric.**

 **Anne's visit to court and her ability to see through Henry's farce in regards to his promises to the rebels have sent her back to the safety of Pembroke.**

 **The next chapter will again give focus to the Pilgrimage of grace as well as well as some important developments at court.**

 **Once again I ask that you review. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
